εяεs мi vidα
by blossXbrick
Summary: Momoko se va de Saltadilla, el le hace una promesa la cual no cumple, ella no lo quiere volver a ver y el hace todo por recuperarla lo lograra? descubranlo, solo hagan click y lo veran! LEAN PLISS!
1. Chapter 1

Olaaaa a todos bueno este es mi primer fic y les digo se va ah tratar de bombon y brick mi pareja favorita jejejeje bueno primero antes del fic les quiero decir perdón por las faltas ortográficas que tenga espero que les sea de su agrado

**Sumary:** que pasaría si el amor de tu vida se va sin decir nada y vuelve sin decir nada…

**Nota:** las ppgz no son mias pero en la historia en la que las introdusco si…

"regrese"

-jamas pensé en volver ah saltadilla…-decia una chica de cabello largo y anaranjado, oji rosa, pechos grandes, cintura perfecta, delgada, hermosa de 16 años de edad, mientras pensaba cuando iva en el avión que iva directo ah saltadilla su lugar de origen

-PPGZ-

-mmm bellota presiento que algo triste pero alegre esta cerca…-decia una rubia de 16 años de edad, cabellos amarrados en dos colas que le llegan a los hombros, pechos normales, cintura delgada, linda, ojos azul cielo, a su hermana un poco mas grande que ella

-son puras estupideces tuyas burbuja-decia una chica de ojos verdes como la esmeralda, cabellos negros y cortos hasta los hombros, pechos un poco grandes, buena cintura, mientras leia una revista de lucha…

Tocan el timbre de la casa utonio…

-yo abro-decia burbuja mientras se paraba del sofá familiar ah abrir la puerta sin esperar a la persona que encontraría allí…

-PPGZ-

-_estoy un poco nerviosa, ya se que mis sentimientos están un poco malos desde aquel rompimiento, pero no puedo dejar de amar a mis hermana-_pensaba la pelirroja, mientras toca el timbre de la casa utonio, cuando recibe un-**yo abro**-departe de su hermana menor

-PPGZ-

-mmmm quien será ah esta hora-abre la puerta la oji azul y allí encuentra a la persona que jamás pensó esperar y encontrar allí su hermana mayor, que se había retirado desde hace ya 6 años máximo

-bombon…-susurro la chica con una cara de tristeza y felicidad en sus ojos, cosa que no paso por desapercibido de bombon y ella claro lo noto y solo se limito ah sonreir y abrazar a su hermana menor que hace tanto tiempo no veía…

Por el lado de burbuja su imprecion fue muy grande al saber que su hermana aun la quería como antes, porque sino mal recuerda su hermana les había dicho antes de desaparecer-LAS ODIO-y desde entonces burbuja creyo que su hermana no la quería…

-te extrañe mucho hermanita-los ojos de bombon pronto empezaron ah soltar lagrimas que corrian por sus mejillas y caian en el cabello de su hermanita menor-y yo a ti bombon-le respondió su hermana menor, recordando con eso que hoy tenían una pequeña visita de los RRB en su casa…

-ahh por poco se me olvidaba debes esconderte antes de que los rowdy te vean…-jalando de la mano a su hermana mayor, la cual solo se limito ah entrar con sus maletas y dejarlas en su antigua habitación que seguía intacta tal y como la dejo…

Después de bombon hacer todo y hablar con sus hermanas, llego el momento de esconderse, porque el timbre sono y ambas supieron que los RBB habían llegado

-llegaron…-susurro la pelirroja con tristeza porque ahora tendría que quedarse sola en su cuarto esperando a ellos se fueran, el tan solo echo de recordar el nombre de el líder de los RRB era muy triste para ella…-bueno nos vemos después-y asi bombon se encerro en su cuarto dejando a sus hermanas sola…

-mmm pobre…-dijo la pelinegra a lo cual se entristeció porque ya no veria a su hermana durante largo rato, a lo que la rubia solo asintió

-hola chicos-dijo alegremente burbuja, dejando pasar a sus nuevos "amigos"

-hola-dijeron al uni sono los RRB

-bueno y adonde vamos ah salir hoy-se decidió el rubio ah hablar

-ah ningún lado, nos quedaremos aquí viendo una peli…-dijo la pelinegra, no quería dejar a su hermana mayor sola en casa…

-aguafiestas!-dijo el líder de los RRB, cabello anaranjado, amarrado en una cola, su típica e inseparable gorra roja, ojos rojos como la sangre, sexy…

-es que llego alguien importante del extrajenro y le prometimos quedarnos aca en casa-dijo mintiendo la rubia

-ahhh ya veo-se decidió ah hablar butch, ojos esmeralda oscuro, cabello negro y alborotado, fuerte, grosero, competitivo

-esta bien entonces, que peli vamos ah ver- decía el menor de los rowdy, boomer un chico dulce, tierno, simpatico, amable, cabello rubio y un poco alborotado, ojos azules como el mar…aunque tuviera 16 años y su cuerpo se ve mejor aun sigue con su actitud de niño amable

-creo que veremos….esta!-decia señalando la rubia una película de terror y amor titulada "el ultimo deseo del destino"…

60 minutos después….12:30pm

-mmm tengo sueño-decian los rubios

-quiero mi cama-decian los pelinegros

-ya vamos levántense porque aquí no dormirán, para eso hay camas-decia el pelirojo medio cansado

-ok…-decian los demás…

-ven boomer, dormiras conmigo-jalando ah boomer hasta su cuarto, olvidándose por completo de su hermana mayor…

-ejem, nose nos olvida algo burbuja, oh alguien importante con quien ya teníamos planeado dormir-decia enojada la oji verde, ante la acción de su hermana menor, por olvidarse de que bombon esta en casa y brick siempre suele dormir en su cuarto…

-AHH! Ahhh brick emm este…esta noche tendras que dormir en el cuarto del profesor, porque una amiga de nosotros esta en el cuarto de b-bombon dur-durmiendo-tartamudeaba el solo echo de recordar que su hermana mayor estaba en casa durmiendo plácidamente en su cuarto y ella sabria q bombon se enojaría con ella si brick la ve sin ella presentarse o apaecerle de "sorpresa" al chicho ojirojo

-como pueden darle el cuarto de bombon ah una amiga suya!-refunfuñaba brick!

-mira lo que nosotras hagamos con el cuarto de bombon es nuestro problema!-le gritaba bellota a brick!

-YA BASTA!-gritaron los demás…cosa que hizo despertar ah bombon de su sueño con un grito

-PPGZ-

-AHHHHHHHHH-se despertó agitada la pelirroja al pensar que sus hermanas están en peligro…-BELLOTA, BURBUJA ESTAN BIEN?...oh oh-se tapo la boca rápidamente al recordar q los RRB estaban en casa y podrían saber que ella había regresado

-PPGZ-

-_AHHHHHHHH-_se escucho un grito que salía de la habitación de bombon-_BELLOTA, BURBUJA ESTAN BIEN?...-_despues silencio total, los RRB quedaron impresionado al oir que esa voz sonaba exactamente a la de BOMBON!

Brick fue el primero en reaccionar quien salió corriendo a la habitación de bombon, al darse cuenta que estaba cerrada con llave, trato de abrirla, pero llego bellota y lo empujo…

-tranquila "maria" estamos bn…-a lo cual bombon solo dijo un silencioso-_aja-_

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer cap.**

**Lamento que haya sido tan corto pero me mandaron ah apagar la computadora y porfavor hagan sus comentarios porfavor desde hace tiempo quería subir mi primera historia y no se como me quedo asique uds comenten**

**Ahhh y para dejar claro las PPGZ son la nueva versión de las PPG, las PPGZ son las PPG pero en versión anime! Siip para que no haya confusiones, claro para los que no sabia espero q les guste bye**

**Hasta el próximo cap…;)**


	2. recordando el tragico pasado!

Olaaaa a todos de nuevo y gracias a ustedes que comentaron mi fic me encanta que le haya gustado a todas sus preguntas al final se las respondo ok! Bueno ahora el fic!

*************************PPGZ************************************

-ah-susurro la pelirroja para si misma, cuando escucho que empujaron ah alguien y después oyo ah su menor menor decir-**tranquila "maria" estamos bien**-a lo que la oji rosa solo respondió en un silencioso-aja-…

-_me siento tan mal, creo que esta vez si la embarre, bueno seria mejor si me pongo ah escuchar música, eso calmaran mis sentimientos, no puedo creerlo aun trate de olvidarlo ese recuerdo siempre viene a mis pensamientos…ese triste recuerdo_-pensaba la pelirroja mientras de su ojos salian lagrimas recoradando el trágico pasado que tuvo por solo enamorarse, enamorarse de la persona equivocada…

_*flashback*_

_-jajajaja brick que gracioso eres-reia la pelirroja_

_-mmm bombon, ya me tengo que ir ah casa-decia el pelirrojo mientras que le daba un beso en la mejilla a su novia_

_-esta bien-decia triste la pelirroja…_

_*al dia siguiente*_

_-mmmm brick me dijo que estuviera aquí, pero don-…-la pelirroja se detuvo para ver lo peor, estaba ahora su "novio" besandonse con…PRINCESA!_

_Pronto de los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lagrimas y sabria que seria mas doloroso ver cuando su novio le citara para poner fin ah su relación…asique se fue volando a su casa tras con ella llamando a la línea de agencias de viajes para después decir-si me voy ah…japon, Tokio!-mientras empacaba sus cosas y se largaba de casa solo dejando una nota con su firma diciendo que se va de Saltadilla "para siempre"…_

_*en el avión*_

_-*brick te odio, te odio con todas mis fuerzas y si regreso no pienso enamorarme mas de ti*te odio-pensaba y susurraba la pelirroja mientras se echaba un sueño que duro hasta que llego hasta japon, Tokio…_

_*fin del flashback*_

La pelirroja encendio su computadora mientras abria ares para escuchar "el regalo mas grande" ah todo volumen, para ella esa canción la tranquilizaba, mientras q vio una foto de ella y dexter agarrados de la mano cuando tenían 9 añitos de edad y mientras la miraba puso una cara de asco, con tan solo ver ah dexter le causaba repulsión y con eso dijo-tu fuiste mi primer error, lo siento eres demasiado cuatro ojos y feo para mi-mientras decía eso, se echo ah reir al recordar que antes bellota le decía "cuatro ojos" ah dexter, las malas mañas se le pegaron…

****************************PPGZ***************************

-ya idiota, deja de comportarte asi, pareces un animal, cuando acaban de quitarle su presa-decia enojada la pelinegra ah brick!

**Nota:** se me olvido decir el flashback fue de 6 años atrás se me olvido ponerlo y lo del regalo mas grande, se me ocurrió porque mientras escribo este cap, estoy escuchando esta canción jeje ^^ continuamos…

-lo siento-decia el pelirrojo con una intriga de saber quien era la "extraña" que estaba habitando el cuarto de su amada…

-bien mejor vayan ah dormir a nuestros cuartos, nosotros tenemos que hablar con "maria", para perdirle disculpas…jeje-decia la rubia con una sonrisa falsa que los rowdy no notaron y solo se fueron ah dormir a los cuartos asignados…

-bien entremos-decia la pelinegro-

-aja-mientras la rubia tocaba la puerta-soy yop burbuja y también bellota, solo nosotras-cuando la puerta se abrió y ellas entraron…

Mientras que los RRB escondidos veian esto y corrieron ah pegarse con cuidado, para escuchar lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación **(joo que bochinchosos y espiones que son xD)**

****************************PPGZ********************************

-tranquila, cualquier cosa te pones esta peluca-mientras la rubia sacaba una peluca de color castaño oscuro-y estos lentes de contacto-mientras la pelinegra mostraba los lentes de color gris-por si acaso necesitas salir mientras ellos están en casa, entendistes-decia las hermanas menores a la hermana mayor-se supone que yo soy la que manda-decia con una sonrisa bombon, a lo cual sus hermanas no soportaron y la abrazaron y ella le correspondió el abrazo también-que sueñes bien hermana-decian las hermana menores que salian del cuarto, dejando sola a bombon…encerrada como de costumbre…

****************PPGZ**********************************

-ustedes creen que sea ella-decia el rubio

-no lose-decia el pelinegro-y tu brick?

-tambien-decia serio el pelirrojo-vamonos

***************************PPGZ**********************************

-jummm esa zorra regreso para quitarme de nuevo ah mi bricky-poo…tengo que hacer algo al respecto-decia una chica pelirroja, pecosa, plana, mala cintura, con un pijama de dos piezas que le quedaba horrible, sus ojos medio naranjas…

****************************PPGZ*******************************

*al dia siguiente*

-ahhhhhh escuela, porque tenias que existir, si tan solo un dia de estos explotara…-refunfuñaba la pelinegra

-jajajajaja bellota tu y tus quejas-decia alegremente la rubia-mejor apurate o llegaremos tarde…

-si mejor ve ah despertar ah esa DORMILONA!-gritaba bellota ah bombon para que se levantara

-"maria" no esta, ella dijo que les daría una sorpresa y que no se preocuparan, que pronto se escontrarian-decia boomer listo para ir al colegio…

-ahhh-dijeron las hermanas y pensaron suerte porque era boomer, ya que el muy idiota jamás la iva ah reconocer asi que con el no hay problema, tampoco con butch, el problema es brick y ambas rezaron para que todo salga bien!

*en el colegio*

-a ver estudiantes quietos!-decia la Srta. Keanny a los estudiantes

-hoy tendremos una nueva alumna-decia la maestra y todos prestaron atención, mas los chicos-pasa porfavor-mientras se abria la puerta dejando ver a una chica de cabellos castaños oscuros, ojos grises como las nubes de lluvia, tez blanca, grande pechos, perfecta cintura…a todos menos ah tres chicos se les salió la baba por ella, mientras que las otras chicas, menos tres de ellas, la miraban con repulsión ya que le estaba quitando a sus chicos

-o-ola mi nombre es Maria Akatsutsumi-la descripción me imagino que ya sabran quien es y quienes no babearon por ella y quienes no la miraron con repulsión…-es un gusto conocerlos

-bien maria, te sentaras al lado de jummm…ahhh sii al lado de brick-a lo cual, la chica se sorprendió y se fue ah sentar, sin mirar ah su compañero de al lado, ella sabia perfectamente que si lo miraba a los ojos todos su plan se iria al caño!, mientras miro ah sus hermanas, para después mirar a una de sus mejores amigas Robin **(nose quien es ella, pero veo que todos la ponen en sus fics, asique me disculpan, pero también la quise poner asi y quien sepa quien es me puede decir porfavor y gracias)**

_-las horas y los minutos pasan muy lento, no estoy prestando mucha atención, claro la nueva bombon ya no es la misma ahora es como la copia exacta de bellota, aunque a veces sea un poco tierna…-_sono el timbre que indicaba el receso…

-mmmm receso porfin-decia alegremente bellota…

-ola chicas-decia maria **(me canse de ponerle los cositas asiq ya saben cuando escriba *maria* sabran que es bombon***

-ola bom-maria-dijeron ambas

-ola blossom-decia robin-sabes ah mi no me puedes engañar-decia alegremente robin

-si ya lose, pero porfavor dime maria ya sabes porque-decia nerviosa maria

-cuenta con eso-sonreia tranquila robin

Llegaron al comedor, dejando ver a todas las chicas mirando ah maria con repulsión, otra bochincheando sobre maria y demás

-acaso soy la única de quien tienen que hablar, no hay otras personas que no sea yo-_bueno como dije antes ya no soy la misma y ya me estaban artando alparecer soy la comidilla de la escula-_gritaba y pensaba enojada maria

-vaya, alguien cambio-se burlaba bellota…de maria

-si ya lose, todos alla me decían que me parecía a ti por mi actitud cambiante…aunque no del todo me paresco a ti…-aclaraba maria

-bueno eso que te pusiste irresponsable es cierto ah tu edad y de ti se esparaba, claro por mi parte-decia robin

-bueno las únicas que no cambiamos fuimos nosotras y princesa-decia la rubia

-si…ah ella no me la menciones-decia triste bombon, hasta que algo la saco de sus pensamientos

-ola bloss-era dexter, ella ya se esperaba, pero simplemente ahora ya dexter no le agradaba, mas le causaba repulsión y gracia, gracias por las caras de dexter que hacia para coquetearle-jajajajajajajajajajajajaja que ridículo te vez creyendo que te voy ah amar otravez cuatro ojos jajajajajaja muy gracioso, enrealidad me causas nauseas!-decia alegremente maria-ahhh y algo mas no me llames bloss, yo soy maria!-decia seria bombon, a lo cual dexter se quería reir por la actitud de bombon creerse bellota o que?

Dexter le toco una teta ah bombon, lo que hizo que la chica se enojara y lo golpeara muy fuerte contra la pared del comedor y para su suerte los RRB venían entrando, mientras veian ese pequeño teatro…

-ahhh Y NO LO VUELVAS AH HACER OK? O TE ROMPO EL ROSTRO IDIOTA CUATRO OJOS-gritaba sonrojada y muy enojada por lo acabado de suceder, sonrojada por que le toco una parte intima!

-vaya, chica tienes mucha fuerza, para ser una chica, aparte de bellota claro-decia butch

-ahhh-maria se volteo para encontrarse con esos ojos rojos que la miraban con odio y de inmediato desvio la mirada, porque esos ojos rojos le recordaban miedo, tristeza, rechazo, abandono…-emm gracias…tu nombre?

-que mal educado soy jeje, soy butch un gusto-mientras le besaba la mano ah maria

-ola soy boomer, el mas tierno de la escuela-mientras hacia una linda sonrisa, que hizo desmayarse a su club de fans, lo cual el chico solo se resigno ah dar un suspiro…

-ola soy brick…-mientras le daba mano, a lo cual ella tambn se la daba con un poco de miedo-_esta mano tan suave, tan delicada, solo la puede tener una persona y es mi preciada bombon, aunque esta chica se parece mucho ah ella…_-pensaba y analizaba con cuidado cada movimiento que hacia maria el pelirrojo

-es un gusto, bri-brick…-le costaba volver ah decir ese nombre que le hacían traer recuerdos borrosos del pasado

-y bien ah donde vamos ah comer-decia bellota hambrienta

-lo mismo digo-decian los azulitos, cosa que se miraron y después sonrojaron

Los demás solos los miraron y se echaron ah reir, mientras brick, miraba la sonrisa de bombon y veía esa sonrisa que le recordaba a su amada y pensó-_ella será bombon-_cuando todos se callaron cuando vieron ah princesa con un arma en la mano y diciendo:

-MARIA AKATSUTSUMI O DEBERIA DECIR BOMBON AKATSUTSUMI, estas lista para tu final bombon, brick es solo mio y si no es mio de nadie será!-gritaba princesa

-bombon-decia el pelirrojo mirando ah maria perdón bombon…con tristeza

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy, espero que les haya gustado mucho y lo deje en intriga para que comenten mas jajajajaja no mentira, sino que ya entre ah clases y lastimosamente tengo muchas tareas asique trate de poner rápido este cap**

**Licci-** bueno como acabas de ver y te doy las gracias porque la inspiración se me había perdido y gracias ah ti con ese comentario hize este cap respondiendo a tus preguntas…espero que te haya sido de utilidad!

**Adiós**

**Bombon: chau**

**Burbuja: nos vemos pronto**

**Bellota: mmmm quiero que pongan mas de mi**

**Yo: tranquila tu cap ya vendrá pero primero mi pareja favorita bombon y brick! Jeje ^^**

**Brick: yo con esa fea jajaja estas loka**

**Bombon y yo: loka! Fea! Estas muerto**

**Boomer: corre! Brick corre por tu vida!**

**Butch: jamás hagas enojar ah una mujer**

**Burbuja: mejor dicho, jamás hagas enojar ah bellota butch**

**Bellota: ¬¬**

**Todos: ADIOS NOS VEMOS! ^^**


	3. Lo que en verdad paso

Olaaaa a todos regrese con este nuevo cap! Jeje espero que sea de su agrado

**Momoko:** yupi nuestro propio chat

**Yo:** MOMOKO! Hay mi personaje favorito estas aquí!

**Miyako:** yo también estoy aquí!

**Kaoru: **yo también!-desanimada-

**Yo-momoko:** que bien todas juntas!

-maldita seas princesa-susurraba muy bajo, mientras agachaba la cabeza, ella estaba apunto de cometer una locura…-_bueno aquí voy_-penso, de inmediato levanto la mirada, se quito los lentes de contacto y se quito la peluca

-si soy yo, algún problema por el que necesites tener esa arma en mano…porque yo no vine ah ser la novia de brick, asique quédatelo, además ni me importa lo que hagan TODAS ESTAS ESTUPIDAS PERSONAS, ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO! VAYANSE TODOS AL INFIERNO-gritaba desesperadamente bombon!, cuando de sus ojos emperazon ah brotar esas malditas lagrimas…

-mmmmm cuidadito con esa boquita-mientras princesa solo se limitaba ah esconder el arma…

-ya deja de joder la paciencia princesa-le gritaba la pelinegra ah la pecosa, malcriada-solo eres una niña que se encapricha con el primer chico que ve-mientas que la oji rosa decidió ah continuar lo que su amiga había empezado

-tu no sabes sobre el amor, tu jamás ah sentido amor nadie, no sabes que es lo que te rechazen, que te besen con pasión y desesperación, que te sean infiel, que llores por recuperar ah esa persona, odiarla para después darte cuenta que la amas, todo eso pertenece al amor y tu no te das cuenta porque solo te importa el dinero, quieres que todos te amen, pero no es asi, si quieres que alguien te ame tienes que dejar de ser tan caprichosa-decia con pasión en cada palabra que decía la pelirroja…

1 semana después

**Brick P.O.V**

_Ya no me quieres mirar, ni hablar, cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran tu siempre haces lo inevitable por deviarla, nos encontramos y tu solo me ignoras, quisiera saber porque me odias porque razón! Tan solo dimela, porque no entiendes que te amo y que aun lo sigo haciendo no me importa lo que tenga que hacer Momoko yo siempre te amare con todas mis fuerzas y espero que puedas entenderlo…_

_-jajajajaja ah donde vamos ah ir hoy-escuche a una de tus amigas hablar, si miyako(bubbles)_

_-no lose-oigo ah butch-que tal ah ver una película ah cine-si parece buena idea_

_-me parece bien-digo yo con una sonrisa y después mis ojos se fijan en ti, tu solo miras a los demás con una mirada perdida, perdida en que o en quien_

_-y tu bloss, quieres ir?-dijo boomer_

_-si, no tengo nada importante que hacer-hablas con una voz fría, lo cual me causa un escalofrio, esa voz no es tuya, siempre tu voz fue hermosa, delicada y tranquila, para el que te oyera…_

_-blossom/momoko/bombon, te amo…-susurro en una voz muy muy baja la cual por suerte nadie oyo, pero por tu cara un poco sonrojada tu si lo oistes!-y espero saber porque me odias tanto…yo solo te amo-susurro otravez y tu tan solo te sonrojas mas y eso hace que dibuje una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro…_

**Normal P.O.V**

Princesa estaba enojada por lo del comedor, tan solo se le ocurrió recordar ese majestuoso plan que había creado para que bombon se largara esos 6 años creyendo que SU brick la había engañado con ella

_*falsh back*_

-tengo un plan maestro-reia diabólicamente himeko(princesa)-Richard ven aca-llamaba al apuesto chico de cabellera larga hasta la cintura, ojos morados, piel blanca, muy apuesto deseado por las chicas, serio, frio y algunas veces amable

-dime pecosa-decia fríamente Richard…

-quiero que me hagas un favor, podrías fingir ser brick y aparentar que me estas besando, te pagare 200$, aceptas?-el chico pensó muy bien la propuesta…

-acepto, cuando tengo que hacerlo-decia serio el peliblanco

-mañana, ahora podrías hacer una carta para bombon con la letra de brick, diciéndole que venga justo aquí, te pagare 50$-sonreia malvadamente himeko…

-esta bien asi será-mientras el chico se fue serio ah su siguiente clase….

Al dia siguiente…

-bien ahora comenzemos-decia princesa

-ok-decia Richard con una peluca roja, la ropa de brick y una gorra roja, mientras besaba a la pecosa

Cosa que momoko paso y lo vio y salió corriendo con los ojos llorosos

-perfecto-reia princesa, mientras le pagaba ah Richard por el trabajo…

*_fin del flash back*_

Alguien toco a la ventana de himeko…

-ya era hora-decia molesta la pelirroja

-bien, para que me querías ver?-decia fríamente Richard

-quieres ver una peli?-sonreia himeko

-estabien-sonrio el ojimorado

Los chicos se sentaron y empezaron ah ver una película porno, cosa que los alboroto y ambos se miraron y se empezaron ah besar y depues de 5 minutos, himeko estaba desnuda jalando ah Richard que también estaba desnudo hacia la cama **(cual vil zorra!)**, y allí Richard la penetro con fuerza, cosa que hizo gemir ah himeko, después el chico empezó ah chuparle el pezón le la teta derecha, esto hizo gemir otravez ah la chica, mientras el saco su miembro de la vagina de himeko y ella empezó ah chupárselo, estaban haciendo sexo oral…a lo cual el también le saboreo la parte intima ah himeko y ella solo gemia de placer…

Después el la volvió ah penetrar mientras esta vez lo hacia mas rápido, la chica lo empujo un poco mas, ella quería que la penetrara mas, alparecer estaba gozando, cuando llegaron al climax! No pararon por nada del mundo cosa que se empezaron ah besar otravez…

-ahhh…vamos penétrame mas, quiero sentirlo m-mas-decia himeko gimiendo de placer

-con gusto mi princesa-el chico la penetro mas y mas hasta que después de 2 horas se cansaron, pero el quería mas y ella también, asique empezaron otravez y ella empezó por un alocado sexo oral, ella solo lo chupaba con una pasión que hizo gemir al chico de placer, después empezaron con el sexo y el, la pentraba con fuerza y lo hacia rápido que se podía escuchar como el contacto de la vagina y el pene cuando chocaban!, claro que este episodio no se trata de este romance, si princesa estaba enamorada de Richard y el de ella, extraño no? Bueno quería poner pervertido mi fic

Al dia siguiente….

-momoko…quiero hablar contigo-le decía himeko ah la pelirroja

-que quieres?-decia momoko molesta

-tengo que hablar contigo…-decia seria himeko

-habla!-decia mas tranquila momoko

-hace 6 años tu recibistes en tu casillero un carta falsa que decía que brick te quería ver, cuando me vistes ah mi y a brick besándonos, pues quiero decirte que el no era brick, era Richard, lo hize para lastimarte, porque en ese entonces no sabia que era el amor, pero gracias ah ti supe que es el amor!...gracias momoko, espero que seas feliz con brick y lo perdones por algo que no es cierto y algo mas brick esta locamente enamorado de ti!-mientras himeko se limitaba ah irse caminando

-que?, osea que todo este tiempo odie ah brick sin una razón verdadera-se tiro al suelo de rodilla y comenzaba ah llorar-soy una estúpida, soy una estúpida, jamás debi irme, que eh echo-lloraba triste la pelirroja

Mientras brick pasaba casualmente por hay ya que su próxima clase era Historia, el odiaba historia era entre sus peores materias, pero después se percato que cierta pelirroja lloraba ah mitad de pasillo, corrió hasta llegar ah ella y ponerse de su altura y agarrarla de los hombros…

-estas bien momoko-decia triste el chico…

-brick perdóname por haberte odiado todo este tiempo sin razón alguna, porfavor perdóname-la chica lo abrazo fuerte mientras lloraba en el pecho del chico

-momoko te perdono…-decia aliviado el chico, con una tierna sonrisa…la chica lo miro y lo beso y el le correspondió rápidamente el beso

-_eh vuelto ah sentir estos mágicos labios que siempre me dejaban sin habla-_pensaban al mismo tiempo los pelirrojos-lo siento pero…Te amo-se dijeron el uno al otro, mientras se volvían ah fucionar en un apasionado beso…

Los azulitos y los verdes pasaban por hay mientras miraban la escena felices de que los rojos se reconciliaran…

-ahhhhh que lindo se reconciliaron-decia felizmente la rubia, era claro que la pregunta no se tenia que hacer, para ellos los besos y las miradas lo decían todo

-en eso tienes razón miyako-decia feliz momoko

-ne-ne(oye) que tal si nos escapamos de clase-decia kaoru con una sonrisa

-claro!-decian todos!

Y asi se la pasaron paseando por todos lados mientras los rojitos en el parque andaban por hay haciendo cualquier cosa, los verdes discutían…**(pero eso va ah cambiar…love love =) kaoru: ahhh no butch: no la fea no!)**

-mira ya te dije que haci no es cabeza hueca!-le gritaba cabreada la pelinegra al pelinegro

-marimacha

-gay

-estupida

-imbecil

-perra

-chico sin pene

-zorra!

-maldito desgraciado

-YA BASTA!-decian los azulitos…-han estado discutiendo desde que llegamos al parque, ya párenle si!-estaban enojados los azules

Los verdes solo los ignoraron y se fueron ah jugar un partido y en un intento de butch arrebatarle la pelota ah kaoru, ambos se cayeron el encima de ella, ambos se sonrojaron y butch le vio el bracier de kaoru, cosa que ella noto y se puso roja como tomate…en eso miyako patea la pelota y hace butch caiga y bese ah kaoru…

-LO SIENTO!-ambos se separaron mirando para otros lados ambos como tomates, lo que no sabían era que los rojitos les tomaron una foto!

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap, créanme para hacer capítulos eroticos soy muy mala…**

**Bueno aquí también esta la respuesta de un comentario que me hicieron de que porque brick se había besado con princesa…**

**Licci-yo te conozco, licci tu te registrastes en Forosweb de hay te conozco, te reconoci cuando vi el fic llamado : mágica luna" cosa que me encanto también los demás**

**Momoko: ahhh que lindo episodio! me alborote con lo de princesa**

**Miyako: hay si yo también, me dio risa lo de los verdecitos…¬¬**

**Kaoru: hay callense ¬/¬**

**Yo: acepta que te gusto?**

**Kaoru: No!**

**Brick: que asco yo con momoko es broma verdad?**

**Boomer: jajajajaja la cara de butch cuando beso ah bellota**

**Butch: cállate imbécil! ¬/¬**

**Mo-mi-bri-boo-yop: los verdecitos están rojitos jajajajajaja ^_^**


	4. nos separan? parte 1

Lamento el retraso pero estaba de fiesta en mi país! Asique por eso me demore pero aquí el cap 4!...xD

-porque nos separan? Parte 1-

Al dia siguiente…

-momoko, hija levantate!-tocaba su la señora de la casa, la Señora Miraku Akatsutsumi, cabello castaño claro, ojos chocolates claros, buena cintura, de 40 años llamaba a su hija con nerviosismo

-si mama-abria la puerta la pelirroja con mucho sueño…

-hija empaca tus cosas, nos vamos ah Italia…-dijo la señora muy rápido para no asustar a su hija!

-QUE? COMO? CUANDO?-grito alterada y sorprendida la chica que sus ojos estaban mas abiertos que nunca y sus orbes rosas cambiaron al color gris de tristeza, soledad, rechazo, decepcion, ect…

-el que es que: tu padre dice que el tal novio tuyo no te conviene, como: cuando tu padre vio como se besanban cuando se despedían y el cuando: es hoy nos ivamos todos pero ahora que me acuerdo te vas tu sola!, los siento hija pero tu padre esta echo un demonio y haci no puedo!-lloraba la madre…a su hija

Momoko empaco todas sus cosas y sus padres la llevaron al aeropuerto donde su avión la esperaba, ella antes de montarse al avión despidió una lagrima y susurro…

-_adios saltadilla, adiós amigos, adiós b-bri-brick te ame mucho lo siento no es mi decisión es la de mi padre, creeme que no quería esto_-susurro muy bajo la pelirroja antes de salir corriendo con sus maletas y sentarse en su aciento ah llorar, cuando le escribió antes de que despegara el avión a sus amigos: _amigos quiero decirle que siempre los eh querido mucho y que hoy lastimosamente mi padre me ah dado la noticia que me voy ah Italia, Paris…espero no incomodarles pero apenas me levante tuve que empacar mis cosas asique solo les digo no le digan a brick donde estoy no quiero verlo llorar ni sufrir por mi, porfavor tratare de escapar y regresar lo mas pronto posible…adiós los kiero_, este fue el mensaje que fue directo ah toda la escuela durante clases todos lo recibieron menos brick que el de fue diferente: _brick amor, te amo mucho, pero me tengo que ir lejos de ti, por culpa de mi padre, no quería este futuro para nosotros pero asi lo decidió mi padre tratare de regresar lo mas pronto posible te amo y porfavor prométeme que no te enamoraras de nadie mas, que no sea yo, porfavor 3_…en algunos lugares** (facebook xD)** este signo 3 significa corazón!

-PPGZ-

A mitad de clases todos sacaron su mensaje y leyeron que momoko les había escrito, unas celebraron, otras lloraron hasta morir, los chicos tristes estaban, miyako lloro y gritaba y pataleaba, kaoru lloraba en silencio, brick lloraba con su gorra tapándole la cara, robin lloraba hasta no poder mas…

-dushjde(porque, creo que asi se escribe) te fuiste sin decirme nada, PORQUE!-gritaba brick con el corazón roto mientras le escribia ah momoko:_ te lo prometo!,_

meses-PPGZ-despues

-porfavor apurese necesito llegar rápido ah saltadilla-suplicaba de rodillas momoko, no había cambiado solo que sus pechos estaban mas grandes y ella estaba mas bonita y alta…

-el vuelo esta cancelado-decia maléficamente un señor

-no puede ser-el corazón de momoko estaba roto, no podía volver con su amado, no podía ver a sus amigos claro en esta época los vuelos se cancelaban mucho, era un dia antes de la víspera de navidad, lo que hizo que una fuerza interior saliera ah flote

Si esa fuerza que poseía cuando era pequeña, salía después de tantos años podía volver ah volar, golpear, soplar y demás!

-no me importa me largo-la pelirroja agarro sus maletas y se fue volando

Cuando llego ah saltadilla del frio perdió estabilidad y cayo con maletas y todo, el novio de himeko estaba por hay Richard cuando vio que algo callo y corrió asi aquello que parecía una persona, al acercarse y ver que se trataba de momoko, la agarro con maletas y todo y la llevo ah la casa de miyako, toco el timbre…

-vamos que haya alguien en casa-decia Richard preocupado, porque momoko estaba fría sus labios rojos y poco partidos…la rubia abrió y se sorprendió al ver ah Richard con momoko en manos

-richard, que le paso ah momoko?-decia asustada la rubia que miraba con tristeza ah su amiga-si que trataste momoko si que tratastes de llegar a tiempo, KAORU VEN ACA!-decia con una sonrisa pequeña la oji azul claro y tierna como siempre

-dime….momoko!, que le paso?-decia kaoru sorprendida

-no es hora de preguntas ayúdenme-decia el peliblanco porque claro de tanto caminar estaba cansado…

Minutos después

-si y gracias-decia feliz la ojirosa-pero que hay de brick?-la pregunta hizo que todos se asustaran, brick BRICK! El por el daño se enamoro de otra chica y digamos que ahora estaban besándose en el parque…

-el, pues veras-…-la puerta se abrió dejando ver ah boomer y butch, pero brick no venia solo venia con shadow una chica plana, malvada, robona, conocida y temida por todos, malcriada, grosera, cabello rubio y ojos marron…se venían agarrados de la mano cuando ya llegaron se empezaron ah besar

-m-momoko-decian todos menos dos al ver a la chica con los ojos llorosos mirando la escena de los enamorados con rechazo sus hermosos ojos se volverion grises otravez, su cabello se deslució, su sonrisa desaprecio, su ropa cambio ah gris…

-…_me lo prometistes_-susurro muy bajo la chica antes de salir corriendo hacia cualquier lado de la gran casa de su amiga…el pelirrojo escucho ese susurro, pero al escucharlo escucho la voz de su "ex amada", a la que le había prometido algo y roto la promesa….escucho esa voz quebrada y fría que jamás había escuchado, un escalofrio corrió por su espinal dorsal…e inmediatamente dejo de besar a su novia y se fue corriendo en dirección de la pelirroja…

-hey porque paras, ven aca-shadow se altero y persiguió a brick, el cual solo ignoraba sus chillidos de niña malcriada y se ponía ah pensar porque se junto con ella, para detenerse y solo terminar con ella y después seguir con la búsqueda que aquella pelirroja en que tanto amaba y pensaba antes de juntarse con esa rata!

-…-la pelirroja no decía nada solo lloraba junto con la luz de la luna la cual también estaba triste…

-te encontré-decia serio el pelirrojo…

-ah-suspiro la pelirroja…-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, idiota…-la pelirroja solo camino para después salir al patio y tirarse en el pequeño lago que solo adornaba el patio…

**Bueno aquí la primera parte del cap 4, espero que les haya gustado**

**Yase yase muy corto pero entiendan que acabo de regresar de fiestas y estoy muy cansada mañana tratare de hacerlo un poco mas largo sip**

**Yo: bye…^_^**


	5. Dos amores? Dos nuevos personajes! brick

Olaaaaa ah todos de nuevo lamento haber tardado pero ah comenzado la escuela y créanme que estoy en lios bueno ah la historia!

Este cap es basado en vida real! Osea que este cap se va ah tratar de mi relación con mi novio solo que momoko y brick la van ah protagonizar!

*sueño contigo…y antes de acostarte pensastes en mi…coindencia?*

-mejor me voy ah dormir-decia con sueño momoko en su cuarto!

Se acosto en su cama y se fue ah dormir….

*en el sueño*

-donde estoy-decia confundida momoko!

-brian, brian….te extraño, te necesito-momoko escuchaba ah una niña de 12 años gritando, cabello castaño oscuro hasta la mitad de la espalda, delgada, con un poco de pechos, que estaba como rogando….y enfrente de ella estaba al chico que llamaba pero el estaba invisible, alparecer el estaba soñando con ella!

-que lindos!, me imagino que deben tener una relación de distancia-decia con una pequeña sonrisa momoko en su rostro!

-es cierto…no sabes cuanto daría estar con ella…me imagino que pensó en mi cuando se fue ah dormir! Cuando eso pasa venimos ah este imagino que Gaby me extraña y yo también la estraño mucho-decia el niño con tristeza en sus ojos!

-entonces…brick debió haber pensado en mi-momoko se sonrojo fuertemente!

-me pregunto quien será esa niña?-decia Brian mirando ah una chica que sonreía…lo que el no sabia que esa era Gaby…-escuche una voz tierna llamándome…me imagino que fue Gaby…me desperté y me volvi ah dormir y ahora esta niña?-decia confundido Brian!

-no será tu novia?-contestaba momoko!

-no creo o si?-decia aun confundido brian!

-oiie me podrías ayudar ah buscar ah mi novio?-decia nerviosa momoko ante el chico de 13 años, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos chocolates claros, carácter fuerte y según ella no se veía nada mal…pero tenia novio! **(oigan si tienes novio nadie te puede prohibir echarte una ojeadita de vez en cuandoo pero una OJEADITA pequeña!)…**

-ahhh claro!-sonrio el chico

-te extraño momoko-…esa voz ronca y frágil se escucho…momoko volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con brick y lagrimas en sus ojos!

-no llores!-momoko trato de abrazarlo pero no pudo solo le traspaso el cuerpo como si fuera un fantasma!

*fin del sueño*

MOMOKO P.O.V`S

Me desperté sudando! Y agarre mi teléfono y llame ah brick

-ola-

-ola momoko…que te pasa? No deberías estar durmiendo?-

-no…puedes venir ah mi ksa-

-claro!...pero para que?-

-….(que le digo? Ah yase)…es que trataron de violarme…ola?-colgue creo que cerro!

Mi puerta se abrió violentamente y lo vi con una cara de rabia…me imagino por la mentira que le di!

-donde esta?-

-ahhh- lo agarro lo abrazo y lo beso-eso solo fue una mentirilla que invente para estar contigo-sonrio y recibo un beso de parte de el-te extraño mucho-le dije…

-yo también…-me sorprendi porque recordé el sueño y ah…BRIAN! Que habrá pasado con ese chico! El tenia razón!

-BRIANxGABY-

Brian P.O.V`S

Me desperté y lo primero que hice fue agarrar mi blackberry y chatearle ah mi novia!

Ella me respondió como siempre de dulce y le pregunto que quería ver una foto de ella cuando me la envía…casualmente recuerdo ah la niña de mi sueño y veo su foto y era ella exactamente la chica de mis sueños!

Le digo:

_Sabes soñé que alguien me llamaba con una voz tierna: brian brian, te extraño, te necesito…me imagine que fuiste tu y me desperté y me volvi ah dormir y soñé con una niña y cuando vi tu foto esa niña eras tu!_

_**La navidad pasada **_

_**Te regale mi corazón**_

_**Pero al dia siguiente **_

_**Tu me lo devolvistes**_

_Nunca un hombre sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde!_

_**Me dijistes que no lo quería**_

_**Me di media vuelta dispuesto ah irme**_

_**Me dijistes que ya estabas hay**_

_**Y que yo era el que lo necesitaba ma**_

_**Para que te recordara y me besas**_

_Quiero profundizarme contigo en un beso que dure toda vida_

_*tan lejos_

_+tan lejos _

_*te necesito_

_+te extraño_

_*necesito tus dulces besos_

_+necesito de tu ternura_

_*amor_

_+amor_

_*+mi corazón te extraña y necesita profundizarte en un beso!_

_**Si no estas conmigo**_

_**Se pierde el alma**_

_**Pierdo los estribos**_

_**Hay tanto que cambiar, hay tanto de decir**_

_Historia basada en la vida real! Bueno solo la parte de Gaby y brian! X3! Espero que les haya gustado tenia en mente hacerlo corto pero se hizo mas largo es que me emocione!_

_**Bye hasta el próximo cap!**_

_***momoko y Gaby**_

_**+brick y brian!**_

_MxB and GxB_


	6. porque nos separan? parte 2

Olaaa a todos he regresado, miren lo siento mucho por no conectarme pero estaba castigada! Además de que la escuela no ayuda nada!

Bueno yase deben estar confundidos, muy confundidos con el capitulo 4 y el 5, bueno el 5 se trata de unas horas después de lo que paso en el capitulo 4! Aquí pondré lo que paso durante ese tiempo y quiero disculparme por escribir casa como ksa, es que no me acostumbro todavía a escribir bien, yo siempre todo lo abrevio bueno aquí lo que paso! Será corto sorry….=(

-te perdono si o no?-

_-ah-suspiro la pelirroja…-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, idiota…-la pelirroja solo camino para después salir al patio y tirarse en el pequeño lago que solo adornaba el patio…_

-momoko…espera porfavor tengo que explicarte las cosas-corria brick hacia el lago…

Momoko saca su cabeza, se quita la ropa dentro del agua y empieza a nadar con la luz de la luna que brillaba en esos momentos tan linda, que alguien si pudiera tocarla la robaría!

-brick ya te dije no quiero explicaciones!, todas están con lo que mis ojos vieron…-decia triste la pelirroja…

Brick con cautela también se quito la ropa y se metió al lago, momoko al no verlo nose preocupo simplemente sigio normal hasta que siente que alguien le agarra de la cintura…

-aaaa-grita momoko asustada!

-shhhh cállate que nos van a escuchar-la voz de brick sonaba seductora…

-que haces?-decia momoko un poco sonrojada…

Y en un momento de "rebeldía" sus partes rozan y los dos sienten eso y ambos se ponen mas colorados/rojos que un tomate, miran para otro lado ambos exitados…algo decía que esa noche ambos ivan a terminar sin su "dignidad"….

-mira…creeme que lamento haberme juntado con ella, solo lo hize por una apuesta!, ella sabia un secreto y no quería que nadie lo supiera….-decia timido brick

-y cual era?-decia curiosa momoko…

-ahhh es muy vergonsoza!-decia todo apenado y poco sonrojado brick, ante la mirada de momoko

-dime, soy de confianza!-decia sonriente momoko

-bueno yo….-brick agarra a momoko de la barbilla, la jala y la besa apasiondamente…

-porque hicistes eso!, tu ya no me amas!...-decia con una tristeza muy grande en los ojos momoko

-aun lo hago jamás lo eh dejado de hacer, momoko perdóname yase lo prometi no me enamore de ella la promesa aun sigue en pie….pero perdóname y no me dejes porfavor!-brick estaba llorando…esperen ¿llorando?, brick el chico mas duro, frio, altanero…llorando…bueno en este fic lo inesperado puede pasar!

-bueno lo hare- decía con mas felicidad momoko, brick la abrazo fuerte para después besarla…fue un beso largo

-ya es tarde mi amor, ya me voy hablamos mañana- momoko se despide y se va a su casa que esta a 20 pasos de donde estaba…

-nos vemos mi corazón-brick dispuesto a marcharse…escucha un sonido y ve que un niño de 13 años de edad aparece…si es brian

-hola tu debes ser brick sierto?-decia serio el oji chocolate…

-si, tu eres brian…-decia con una mirada perdida pero fría a la vez brick

-tu novia y la mia….se conocerán, crees que se den cuenta de su futuro?-decia frio brian…

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap! Ya lo se muy corto sorry pero no tenia tiempo! Los amo graxias por sus comentarios espero que les guste! ^_^ jajaja lo deje en suspenso! Bueno aquui esta!**


	7. El Destino

**Olaaaaa lamento mucho el retrasoo pero la escuela me ah matado! Eh demorado mucho lose espero qe les guste este cap!**

*El Destino*

-aun no lose…..-decia muy frio Brick.

-bueno hasta mañana-se va el oji chocolate con una sonrisa malévola en la cara "_jajaja todos piensan que soy tierno y bueno…pero ya verán….todo es lo contrario"_

La luz del sol va pasando por aquellas cortinas rosas…vemos una hermosa habitación rosa….en la cama se encuentra una pelirroja durmiendo plácidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro….

-despierta…..-decia una vocecilla aguda, Momoko la escucho pero decidió ignorarla….

-despierta, soy real-volvio a decir la vocecilla….

Momoko lentamente abre sus ojos para encontrarse con lo que parece un angel, cabello chocolate largo, muy largo y lazio…, ojos rosados, piel blanca, cintura perfecta…..sus alas hermosas de color blanco con un poco de rosa, con un collar en forma de corazón en el centro de el las iniciales (G + J).

-hola mi nombre es Koreshi Matohimo…soy tu angel, eh venido a proteger no te asustes soy de fiar…tengo 17 años y es un gusto conocerte-decia con una reverencia la angel.

-a-ah y-yo….¿protegerme de que exactamente?-decia confundida la oji rosa

-bueno hay un chico llamado Brian…el es un demonio, el trata de quitarte tu alma, a ti y a Gabriela…por eso estoy yo y mis amigos que están en la habitación de tus amigos, ¿alguna otra pregunta Momoko?-decia seria Koreshi.

-n-no….jamas me espere esto…-decia sorprendida Momoko.

-nadie se lo esperaba, ahora porfavor te pido que me ayudes….eres una vampira, angel, loba….lose muy raro que un lobo y un vampiro estén juntos….pero tu eres diferente, todos son diferentes-decia arrodillándose y suplicando la peli castaña.

Momoko aun sorprendida se fue a vestir, se ducho y salió para vertirse con unas converse rosa con negro, un short corto con unas tiras al final colgando y una camisa muy pegada al cuerpo negra con rayas rosadas, se puso una coleta en la parte baja de su nuca….**(quiero saber algo, yo leo mucho en los fics que ponen la palabra mezclilla yo quiero saber que es eso? Soy de Panamà y bueno aca jamás eh oído esa palabra me pueden decir porfavor y gracias!)**

-estoy lista!-decia Momoko con una sonrisa en su rostro que reflejaba ternura y sinceridad, Momoko se ponía un poco de rímel en las pestañas, brillo labial….-bueno y no te vas a poner algo diferente- decía Momoko a Koreshi, esta llevaba trapos y estaba descalza….

-no tengo mas ropa que esta…lo siento-decia timida Koreshi…

-tranquila, yo te presto!-decia Momoko la cual jalaba a Koreshi al baño, para que se diera una buena ducha…..esta le hizo caso, Momoko salió del baño para que no se intimidara…

-ya….-salio totalmente desnuda del baño Koreshi

Momoko la mira y mira para otro lado completamente roja…-porfavor Koreshi ponte una toalla….-decia mas roja Momoko(Blossom)

-ahhh lo siento!-decia Koreshi con un rubor muy grande en sus mejillas

-bien, que podemos ponerte?-pensaba Momoko…

Mientras momoko pensaba Koreshi había visto un vestido emo rojo con negro corto con una correa en el medio de el, espumado al final….

-puedo usar tu ropa interior, mientras consigo-decia muy timida y sonrojada Koreshi a Momoko.

-claro!-decia feliz Momoko…

Koreshi se puso el traje, le quedaba hermosa y resaltaba su figura, se puso unas converse negras con rojo de Momoko para convinar mejor, su inseparable collar, se hizo un flequillo estilo emo y lo demás se lo amarro en una coleta, se puso pulseras negras y se puso brillo labial, rímel en las petañas y se maquillos los ojos con rojo y pequeños toques con negro…

-que tal me veo?-decia Koreshi feliz.

-te ves emo….pero te queda ese look, te gusta?-decia tranquila Momoko.

-si!- decía saltando Koreshi, corrió hasta la pelirroja y la abrazo-gracias-le dijo en susurro…

-no hay porque!-decia muy feliz la ojirosa

-vamonos!- decía Momoko

-lo siento Brian pero esto no funciona….a mi me gusta otra persona…lo siento-decia triste Gaby y con un rubor en sus mejillas…

-te entiendo, entiendo que no me ames pero a ese imbécil si….-decia muy furioso Brian

-oye calmate!-decia muy asustada la oji chocolate oscuro…

-adios!- Brian salió corriendo.

-yo…..-la ojicastaña dio un suspiro y siguió caminando hasta su angel…

-y que tal?-decia Georgina con preocupación al ver la cara de Gaby…

-se puso furioso y se fue….pero no lo quería lastimar mas!-decia un poco triste Gaby

-tranquila el lo entenderá, ahora vámonos-decia la ojiazul

Descripción de Georgina: 12 años de edad, bipolar, muy fuerte, enamoradiza, fiel, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos chocolates oscuro, un poco gordita porque estaba empezando su etapa de desarrollo, alta, tiene un pasado oculto, un pasado que quiere olvidar, su temor mas grande "_la soledad"_…..piel blanca.

Mientras ellas se ivan, alguien las espiaba arriba de un árbol con una actitud fría, en su mirada reflejaba odio, rencor, rabia, sufrimiento

-jajaja muy pronto todos ustedes pagaran-decia con una voz muy ronca….._Brian…_.

**Continuara….**

**Espero que les haya gustado muy corto lose, la inspiración es poca…quizás suba el próximo capitulo muy tarde….ya que fracase en mate y digamos que tengo que llevar el examen firmado y me van a matar! Bueno comenten si? Y graxias a todos por leer! Pronto pondré de kaoru(Buttercup) o Miyako(Bubbles) depende de cómo me venga la inspiración…..**


	8. un beso tuyo, te extraño part 1

***un beso tuyo***

Su delicado cuerpo me hizo babear por ella, su cintura una hermosa media luna, sus hermosos ojos rosas, en ellos una mirada dulce y a la vez fría….como desearía volver a tenerla jamás haberla perdido, de la forma mas estúpida…..soy un idiota, como la extraño…

Su hermosa sonrisa, tan bella como siempre, esa sonrisa siempre la hace relucir mas de lo que ya es…., sus preciados labios, como desearía volver a tocarlos, ahh son tan carnosos, rojos, con ese sabor a fresa y aveces a chocolate, ja!

Recuerdo que te encantaba comer mucho pastel, siempre me hacias esa carita de perrito, porque sabias que eso me ponía débil y yo no podía hacer mas que…complacerte en tus deseos, hay mi hermosa Bombon como te extraño, mi hermosa y dulce princesa…

Voy caminando por los pasillos del colegio, mirando desde las ventanas, el patio tan verde, siempre igual, un lugar muy lindo y refrescante para descansar….decido ir hacia alla.

Cuando llego al lugar mencionado, me siento y después me recuesto sobre un árbol de cerezos muy hermoso, la brisa pega suave y delicada…cierro mis ojos y sin querer me quedo profundamente dormido….

Simplemente no quiero ir y ya, no tengo ganas de fiesta!-respondio un poco altanera la pelirroja a su hermana menor, la cual la miraba con una cara triste.

-lo siento Burbuja, no fue mi intención!-decia abrazando a su hermana rubia.

-no es tu culpa, es mi culpa, por obligarte ah hacer algo que no quieres-decia ya mas tranquila la rubia

-bueno, cualquier cosa ire al patio, a descansar, cúbreme si?-guiñandole un ojo a su hermana menor, para luego retirarse

-OK!-solo escucho un pequeño murmullo….

Ya en dicho lugar…

Este lugar es tan tranquilo y pasivo, un perfecto lugar para descansar y analizar las cosas de la vida, veo un hermoso árbol de cerezos, me siento y me recuesto a el…me quedo mirando como todos pasan tan tranquilos, si era un dia tranquilo en la secundaria, un perfecto dia para descansar…no me doy cuenta de nada y me quedo profundamente dormida…sin importar que

Te extraño, eres mi bella rosa, por favor date cuenta que te necesito, eres mi vida!

Tengo una terrible pesadilla, si sueño la vez en que te perdi, como me duele recordarlo.

Cada vez que lo recuerdo siento una punzada muy grande en mi corazón, poco a poco me empieza a llegar un olor a mi nariz, abro mis ojos pesadamente, detecto el olor y se que la única persona que tiene ese hermoso aroma eres tu

Me levanto y tambaleo un poco, pero me sostengo con el árbol, miro al otro extremo estas tu, me sorprendo….que haces aquí?

Tu jamás eres de saltarte las clases, trato de tocarte pero tengo miedo que despiertes y que salgas huyendo de mi, miro tus labios y se ven tan carnosos, dulces, irresistibles como siempre, tengo tantas ganas de…

Siento unos labios rozar los mios, simplemente ese roze me hizo sentir cosas en mi estomago, poco a poco me van besando y sigo, por que ese sabor, esos labios sabia tan deliciosos, jamás había probado unos labios hacia a excepción de los de…..Brick….

A veces lo extraño y recuerdo lo que sucedió, pero simplemente aun no comprendo como sucedió todo!

Abro mis ojos y te veo, se que eres tu por tu hermosa cabellera rojiza, tu hermosa piel….estas de rodillas, sosteniéndote con el árbol, tengo tantos deseos de…

Siento como mueves tus brazos, me asusto, no quiero que este momento termino, no quiero!

Pones tus brazos atrás de mi nuca, me sorprendo mucho, abro mis ojos y veo tu hermosa mirada rosada, ahh como extraño esa mirada, te ves tan hermosa.

Cierro mis ojos, pero el maldito aire empieza a pedir a gritos oxigeno, ahh a como odio mis pulmones…poco a poco rompo el beso y respiro.

**Continuara….**

**Bueno no me mori, ni estoy muerta, solo que el colegio no me deja conectarme, pero heme aquí haciendo este cap solo para ustedes, quizás no entiendan nada, pero en el próximo cap vendrá la respuestas a sus preguntas! Espero que les haya gustado, Reviews please?**


	9. durmiendo con el enemigo, cap 8 parte 2

**Olaa regrese bueno solo quiero decir qe sty esperando qe mis autores favoritos cmo: Licci, Camilii-chan, Shinobuyako, , Lady-of-the-Dead, Mimichibi-Diethel, Little Indulgence, BrickxBloss, -darkprincessakane-, ArAntzA13…bueno todos los qe han escrito historias de bombon y brick son mis favoritos y a los demás les pido porfavor continueen sus fic, me muero de ganas por saber que pasa! **

***triste recuerdo, lagrimas de dolor***

_*flash back*_

Estaba tranquilamente durmiendo en mi comoda cama y mi angel al lado mio protegiéndome de todo peligro, pero no podía protegerme de uno….._las pesadillas…_

Si estaba teniendo una pesadilla horrible, bueno después digo como era mi pesadilla, pero ahora me preocupan mis hermanas, últimamente están muy extrañas…..

Ahh me sentía horrible, sentía un dolor inmenso en mi pecho, como si me clavaran un puñal en mi corazón…tenia una _pesadilla_ tan horrible, quería despertar pero no podía, no podía dormir, sentí un ruido, abri mis ojos y agradeci a aquello que había sonado, por despertarme de esa horrible _pesadilla._

Me levante un poco de mi cama, si aun era miedosa, pero se me olvidaba Andrea, si mi guardiana…

-q-quien anda allí?-pregunte temerosa, tenia miedo, no podía hacer nada mas, aun seguía siendo la Burbuja cobarde!

-solo soy yo, tenia sed…lo siento si la desperté!-se disculpo Andrea, descripción: chica alta de 16 años, cabello rubio, corto hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, pechos normales, delgada, tez blanca, llevaba puesta una pijama de unos shorts cortos de color azul con unas burbujas celeste, una camisa de tiritas azul, igual que el short, con diseños de burbujas y una A en grande en el centro, llevaba en su cuello un collar con la inicial A, en su mano un vaso de leche…

-ah eres tu, no te disculpes, enrealidad te agradezco por haberme despertado de esa _pesadilla_-resigne cansada, mire el reloj y vi que eran las 3 de la mañana, tan solo me volvi a dormir, pero no tuve _pesadillas_…ya que por alguna razón pensar en Boomer me tranquiliza.

No podía dormir, estaba despierta, estaba tan confundida.

Bah! Que me importa…solo tengo cabeza para dos personas mi angel Antonia y Butch…si es raro lose, pero por alguna razón no me lo saco de la cabeza…escucho unas piedritas pegar a mi ventana.

Me levanto cuidadosamente de mi cama, abro la ventana y veo al estúpido que estaba pensando en unos momentos.

-que haces aquí, podrían verte?-decia como un susurro pero a la vez un grito, si alguien lo veía aquí definitivamente pensarían mal y que rayos esta haciendo?

-oye que haces?-ya estaba subiendo mi voz, es que ese chiquillo pervertido idiota me saca de mis casillas rápidamente.

-vengo por mi princesa-odio esa sonrisa seductora, piensa que me va a conquistar, simplemente no se que le ven las chiquillas es solo un simple arrogante!

No puedo dormir no se por que, me levanto, me baño y me visto con unas ropitas nuevas que compre, me veo rebelde y bueno…por primera vez me sentiré rebelde, sere rebelde.

Abro la ventana y miro para todos lados y veo a Butch una gotita baja por mi nuca, simplemente este chico no tiene limites!

-que haces aquí?-pregunte normal, casi saliendo de mi ventana, lo hacia cuidadosamente, esta noche no exitian los poderes, por mas que los necesitara no los usaría amenos que fuera una emergencia.

Se asusto por lo que veo en su cara, ya mis dos piernas están afuera, diría que estoy sentada.

-vengo por Bellota y tu para donde vas asi?-pregunto con mucha curiosidad, en sus ojos se reflejaba tal curiosidad que me daba asco.

-lo que haga o no haga no te incumbe!-dije esa frase sin pensar, de tanto leer historias de amor, tragedias…ect! Se me había pegado, quien diría no?

-para donde vas?-me pregunto mi hermana la cual me veía desde su ventana, con preocupación.

-a pasear, no me esperen!- simplemente me empuje cayendo desde mi ventana, hize un movimiento y cai en el árbol de cerezos que esta al lado de mi ventana y luego baje de el, me despedi de mi hermana con la mano y me fui corriendo sin rumbo alguno.

No me di cuenta que no llevaba mi celular, cuando ya estaba en el pequeño puente me di cuenta que solo llevaba una cámara, dinero, las llaves de la casa y una cuentas babosadas mas.

Me quede viendo el agua tan tranquila, tan serena en esta noche fría…del frio se podía ver el humo que exhala de mi nariz, no me di cuenta y empezó a nevar, hacia un frio y para acabar iva vestida con una camisa de tiras morada, con un short corto rosado y unas converse rosadas y mi cartera rosa y llevaba el cabello suelto y despeinado, eso era lo único que me daba un poco de calor, ya que por mi camisa no tengo suerte, mis pechos son muy grandes y se notan y entra el frio mas rápido.

-ahh…-resigne, por que la vida era asi?, no entiendo porque hay que sufrir…no entiendo nada simplemente.

-Bellota baja por favor, hace frio-decia Butch, cubriéndose con su chaqueta, en cuanto a Bellota ella se estaba cambiando y se vestia como niña buena, era la noche de intercambiar papeles? Una de rebelde y la otra de niña buena, eso era lo de menos pero bueno.

-listo-llevaba una chaqueta esponjada de color verde con un pantalón largo y pegado unas botas verdes y por dentro una camisa negra y su cabello despeinado con un pequeño adorno del lado derecho-nos vamos?-decia tan tranquila.

-si, oye tu y tu hermana hicieron una apuesta, de quien se entendía mejor en los zapatos de la otra o que?-decia confundido Butch, ya que no entendía porque el nuevo comportamiento de la pelirroja y el de la chica azabache.

Me despierto de la nada, miro mi ventana y veo la luna tan hermosa, como ella.

Decidi salir ya que un poco de diversión en esta noche fría haría bueno, me vesti para salir con una camisa roja, una chaqueta negra, un pantalón negro con unas converse rojas y mi inseparable gorra, mire una chaqueta rosa y no se que hacia aquí, pero la agarre y por alguna razón algo me dijo que la tenia que llevar, sali de casa no sin antes ver si estaba Boomer y si estaba en su cama dormido y fui a la de Butch y claro no estaba, debió irse a molestar a la verdecita o no se!

-faltan unos minutos y mi plan comienza-sonrio para si mismo por el maléfico plan que ah creado- pronto los angeles ya serán historia y ellos también, como los odio a todos y mas a ellas dos a Gabriela y Momoko o Bombon como sea no me interesa!-

-es mejor que se vayan despidiendo de su pequeño mundo por que no lo volverán a ver-decia con una sonrisa burlona Brian.

-ahhh me muero de frio-hacia lo posible para tratar de darme calor pero nada, en eso veo una sombra que se acerca-quien es usted?-que tonta! Y si es un ladron, como no pude pensar en algo mejor!

-Bombon? Que haces aquí, no deberías estar en casa?-escuche esa voz ronca con un tono de burla también y supe quien era, en ese momento me sonroje y mi corazón empezó a palpitar.

-no te importa-y paso una brisa fría, hay y me entro mas el frio, que empeze a temblar.

-tienes frio?-me pregunto incrédulo, acaso no se daba cuento-no, afirmo que tienes frio-sonrio, idiota!

-si-lo dije en susurro, logro escucharme porque saco una chaqueta esponjada rosa, asi mi chaqueta la había dejado alla por no me acuerdo bien porque fue, me la puso como si fuera una niña pequeña y después trato subir el siper para cerrala, pero mis pechos no lo dejaban subir, puso su dedo índice en el centro de ellos y los empujo y subió el siper, parecía tomate tenia ganas de bofetearlo pero no podía mis manos no se movían por alguna razón.

-asi esta mejor, deberían dejar de crecer-lo decía con una cara seria y después se poso en sus labios una sonrisa burlona, ahg! Me recordaba a un anime que había visto, el chico me encanta cuando ponía esas caras se veía lindo y el también.

-y a donde vamos?-decia Bellota, agarrada a la mano de Butch.

-mmmmmmm nose-decia un Butch confuso.

Bellota sonrio ya que se veía lindo con esa cara, que quería robarle un…

La sorpresa de Butch fue grande al sentir los labios de Bellota besando los de el, asique el prosiguió y asi se fue convirtiendo en un beso apasionado.

Siguieron asi y podía sentirse el calor que emanaba de ambos cuerpos, Butch pide permiso para "inspeccionar" y Bellota tontamente se lo da, poco a poco explora la boca de la azabache y tenia un sabor a menta, que rico sabor tenían sus labios….pero llego oxigeno y sus pulmones pedían aire asi que de mala gana tuvieron que separarse.

-q-que tal?-pregunto tímidamente y sonrojada Bellota, mirando a otro lado.

-eh tenido mejores-reia burlonamente Butch.

-¡!-se sorprendió por tal respuesta, a lo cual Butch se dio cuenta y sonrio sinceramente.

-oye, no te pongas asi, solo te estaba molestando enrealidad si me gusto y mucho-decia un poco sonrojado Butch.

_-que esto, que esta pasando, no entiendo nada!-todo estaba oscuro no podía ver nada._

_-Boomer?-escuche esa linda voz y trate de buscarla pero no podía ver!_

_-Burbuja donde estas?-pregunte tratando de encontrarla._

_-atrás tuyo jiji-sonrio divertida me encantaría verla y cuando volteo no esta, miro hacia adelante y inesperadamente me besa._

_-¡!-no dije nada solo me deje llevar por sus dulces labios._

-gracias-dijo la pelirroja ya con un poco de calor.

-no hay porque-decia con una pequeña sonrisa sierto pelirrojo.

-quisiera darte un regalo….-decia un poco timida Bombon.

-cual es?-decia un poco confundido Brick, a lo cual Bombon sonríe y pasa algo por su mente y se sonroja violentamente que sus mejillas arden.

-y-yo quiero que…..m-me hagas t-tuya, solo t-tuya Brick….-dijo muy nerviosamente ya que el solo echo de hacer "eso con cierto pelirrojo le causaba nerviosismo y hacia que su corazón empezara a latir fuertemente.

Brick se sorprende por lo dicho, jamás pensó que Bombon diría esas palabras, quería que fuera suya y no de nadie el quería estar seguro de la decisión que estaba tomando.

-¿estas segura?-decia serio quería estar totalmente seguro, antes de cometer algo que después sabria que ella se arrepentiría después.

-si!-decia ella seria mirando al agua, sus ojos estaban perdidos, al mirarlos el pudo ver la pasión, la exitacion que ella quería, la ternura, la intensidad de ya hacerlo, el amor por el, tantos sentimientos en una mirada…cuanto mas podrá saber por parte de esos hermosos ojos, que parecen espejos que reflejan el mar, la luna, las estrellas, el cielo….todo.

El la abraza por atrás y la apega hacia el, el quiero tenerla para el solo…no quería dejarla ir a ningún lugar el la quería para el solo y de nadie mas, quería protegerla de cualquiera que quisiera dañarla.

Ella pone sus manos encima de los de el y las palabras y los sentimientos brotaron de su boca.

-te amo-dijo sin timidez, sin nerviosismo, solo lo dijo con pasión, amor, ternura, sensualidad, dulzura.

-no pienses que dire yo también-le susurra al odio, a lo que ella se soprende-porque un "yo también" no significa te amo, asique te amo amor mio-lo dijo con los mismos sentimientos que su amada.

Sonrio para ella misma, se voltio y lo miro a esos ojos rojos llenos de pasión, locura, intensidad, amor…se le quedo mirando y lo beso tiernamente, pero ella pedia mas y empezó a besarlo intensamente y sigo hasta que el la cargo, la agarro se sus piernas y la puso en la barra del pequeño, seguían besándose con mas pasión tenían una guerra de lenguas en la cual ella gano por primera vez hasta que tuvieron que separarse por el maldito oxigeno de nuevo.

-deberiamos buscar un lugar mas privado para esto no crees rosadita?-decia burlonamente y picaron el pelirrojo.

-que esperamos pues, aunque donde en nuestras casas están nuetros hermanos menores-decia un poco preocupada la pelirroja.

-que tal si primero lo hacemos en tu casa y después en la mia, para que quede el recuerdo en ambas casas-decia muy sensual al odio de Bombon mordiéndole el lóbulo.

-me parece bien-decia traviesa y divertida asique su amado la cargo y se la llevo a su casa solo dejando ver un estela roja que se desvanecía poco a poco.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Continuara**

**Espero que le haya gustado, esta vez lo hize mas largo y esta es la parte 2, pronto vendrá la parte 3, es que no me aguantaba las ganas de poner un lemon de mi pareja favorita x3! Bueno nos vemos! Y graxias a todos por comentar! **


	10. venganza, noticia inesperada parte 3

***Venganza***

-estupidos enamorados como los odio!-decia Brian con su típica maña de maldecir.

-me pregunto donde estarán todos?-decia Gaby-los eh buscado por ratos-cansada de buscar se canso, sin saber que alguien la vigilaba.

-justo a quien buscaba-sonrio de forma maliciosa el pelichocolate.

-ola, lindura?-lo decía en forma de sarcasmo, ya que era su ex-novia no la iva a cortejear.

-que quieres-decia Gaby en forma de desagrado.

-nada, mira, no esta linda la luna?-de forma ironica decía Brian.

-que tramas?-decia sospechando Gaby, ella sabia como era y temia que algo malo fuera a pasar.

-y como te ah ido?-decia acercándose mas y mas a Gabriela su ex.

-no te me acercas idiota!-grito ella por si el tramaba algo por lo menos alguien cerca para socorrerla.

-callate zorra!-el le dijo un poco mas bajo, no quería que su "plan" se fuera a arruinar por una perra.

-sueltame!-el le había agarrado de las muñecas y se las apretaba, para después colocar un pañuelo en la nariz.

-shhh shhh shhhh asi te ves mas bonita-veia como Gaby intentaba safarse pero fallaba y se dormía.

La cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a su escondite en el volcán de saltadilla antes guarida de mojo jojo, la coloco en una cama y alfrente de ella coloco una cámara la cual la grababa, después apareció el a lado de ella, la amarro de manos y boca.

-aa…-despertaba y sentía un frio recorrer su cuerpo, abre bien los ojos y ve donde esta, se da cuenta de que la graban y estaba desnuda, estaba siendo producto de una pornografía o violación, cosa que la asustaba mas y mas.

-auxilio, alguien ayúdeme!-gritaba y gritaba pero nadie la oia solo cierto personaje escondido entre las cortinas.

-que hermosa te ves desnuda, vaya jamás hubiera esperado que te vieras asi…-empezo a tocarle la cara y después sus senos, para llegar a apretar uno y empezar a masajearlo haciendo que la chica gimiera, aunque no quisiera le gustaba y no sabia porque si no quería que el hiciera eso-estan deliciosos tus senos-se arrescosto ensima de ella y empezó a lamerle un pezón, haciéndola gemir y gemir mas de placer.

-basta..aaa…porfa-aaaaa-vor….para..aaa-cada ves que trataba de decir una palabra esta era interrumpida por un gemido.

-¿te gusta eh?-decia el con su sonrisa traviesa, si le gustaba eso significaba menos problemas.

-no..aaaa..si-entonces pensó, que esta era su forma de declararse con el y decirle que aun lo extrañaba y lo amaba y que solo fingía odiarlo para que sus amigas no la odiaran-Brian…yo quiero decirte algo…-decia un poco nerviosa y sonrojada.

-dime, soy todo oídos-decia tranquilo y mirándola, su intriga y su curiosidad lo tenia exitado saber que era lo que iva a decir su amada.

-yo…te…extraño y te amo-cerro los ojos pensando que el se burlaría de ella.

-igual yo, no sabes cuanto te eh esperado-la empezó a besar para después soltarla y seguir besándola mas y mas, el estaba vestido y ella quería que no lo estuviera y que tenia algo en mente que lo iva a cumplir cueste lo que cueste.

-hagamoslo-le dijo ella al odio quitándole la camisa-hazme tuya-lo abrazo y pego sus pechos a el pecho de el y los empezó a mover para que el sintiera que era una chica y no una niña.

-aaaaa-ahora era el quien gemia al sentir los preciados senos de su novia, empezó a quitarse los jeans y después los bóxers para quedar totalmente desnudo y acostarse encima de su novia.

-te amo-le dijo ella antes de volver a besarlo apasionadamente y mover su cuerpo como diciendo apurate…

-yo te amo con locura-el la volvió a besar y seguían besándose hasta que comenzó.

Empezó a lamerle el pezón, lo succionaba, lo mordía y lo relamía, con un seno jugaba y con el otro lo manoseaba, mientras ella gimiendo, se separo de ella y se puso de rodillas y ella se levanto y se agacho y le agarro la cabeza y la empujo un poco dándole a entender lo que quería, ella empezó a lamerle la punta y a introducirlo en su boca….

**Pero el fic no es de esta pareja asique regresamos con los seco-protagonistas.**

-Bellota-le dijo en un tono sospechoso Butch.

-dime-dijo ella inocentemente.

La mira y se sonrojo mas-porque me la ases mas difícil mujer!-decia cerrando los ojos, se arrodilla, toma su mano, poniéndola nerviosa-quieres ser mi….

-AGUANTA HAY! ESTOY AUN MUY CHICA PARA CASARME! ASIQUE MI RESPUESTA ES NO!-decia ella muy roja y moviendo la cabeza a todos lados.

-enrealidad te iva a pedir que fueras mi novia, jamás pensé en el casamiento-decia el con una gota atrás de su cabeza.

-enserio?-decia ella con unos ojitos de apenada y el le asintió con la cabeza-ahh esta bien entonces si!-decia ya mas relajada y feliz.

-vamos por un helado?-le dijo el.

-si-dijo ella agarrando su mano y pegando su cuerpo a el de el.

**Corta la parte de Bellota y Butch lose, pero no me llego mucha inspiración en ellos dos. Azules?**

_-Boomer te amo! Te eh amado desde hace mucho!-dices con tu inocente voz y esas mejillas rosadas._

_-Burbuja te amo! Siempre te eh soñado esperado, porfavor aceptame-estoy impactada, no sabia que decir tus mejillas parecen dos tomates y creo que las mias también._

-ahhh que fue ese sueño!-despierto un poco agitado, mi corazón acelerado y mis mejillas arden-nose que me pasa, ire a ver a Bubbles un rato-me visto como siempre y voy volando rápido a su casa cuando siento que hay alguien atrás mio siguiéndome, me volteo y choco con alguien.

-auch, lo siento no fue mi intención-dijo una voz masculina que reconoci al instante.

-Andres! Que haces aquí?-dije un poco asustado, si Andres me seguía no podía hacer nada.

-te sigo, es mi deber protegerte, ya sabes y se lo que pasa por tu mente ahora, tranquilo no irrumpiré pero ahora necesito estar mas al pendiente tuyo, porfavor entiéndeme!-suplicaba mi angel.

-esta bien, pero que Bubbles no te escuche ok?-digamos que fue como una amenza mas bien.

-silencioso como un fantasma-dijo sonriente, se parece tanto a mi?.

-Bubbles-

-Andres estas hay?-dije un poco asustada al no verla, con ella me siento mas tranquila y protegida.

-si, por cierto tendremos visitas, es mejor que se vista-dijo sonriente y un poco sonrojada, porque será?

-como? Quienes vienen a esta hora a mi casa?-era la verdad son las 1:30am, a quien o a que loco se le ocurriría venir a esta hora?.

-a su loco amada-me sobresalte y me sonroje-como es que se llamaba?-que no diga su nombre, que no lo diga-a si! Boomer!-sonrio-y…A-Andres…-se sonrojo, acaso le gustara el angel de Boomer?.

-te gusta Andres?-le dije curiosa, mientras me vestia casual.

-N-no! Como se le o-ocurre!-reia y se sonrojaba mas y mas.

-entonces porque tartamudeas tanto?-iva a seguir hablando si no es porque tocaron a mi ventana y supuse que era Boomer y Andres.

Abro la ventana y no veo a nadie.

-Boomer entra se que eres tu, pasa, asi y tu también Andres, ambos están bienvenidos! O pasan o cierro la ventana-me gusta jugar con Boomer, siempre lo altera y es cuando mas se ve lindo…esperen que estoy diciendo lindo? Ah debo sacarme esos pensamientos.

-hola Bubbles!, alparecer te dijeron que vendría-miro a Andrea y le ella le sonrio.

-si, algún problema?-le dije.

-no, ninguno, es bueno asi esta alerta-dijo nervioso.

-crees que siempre ando vagabundeando!-le dijo muy alterada Andrea, haciendo poner a el nervioso.

-calmense! Andres estas muy callado-dije esto con cliché ya que sierta persona se sobresalto al escuchar cierto nombre ser nombrado.

*Blossom and Brick*

-_como le digo a Brick que desde hace rato siento que alguien nos sigue, como le digo…-_esto Brick…-me sonrojo un poco.

-dime cariño-dijistes tranquilo, espera cariño ahora asi me llamaras, ahhh ahora como te llamare yo…esto nose que hacer…ahh quien es ese tipo?.

-quien es ese tipo?-grite exaltada, el sujeto se asusto un poco ya que nunca hubiera esperado que lo hubiera visto, ya nose ni hablar-ahh!-siento que alguien me agarra por atrás-sueltame!-nose quien es pero que me suelte, Brick!

Veo como te entretienen te golpean y yo aquí agarrada sin poder hacer nada…-BRICK!-me ponen algo en la nariz y con mi aliento lo congelo, aunque tarde, empiezo a ver todo negro, no tengo consiencia, resiste!

**Normal P.O.V**

-muevete! Antes de que alguien nos vea con ella, a el déjenlo hay, rápido pónganle la nota, muévanse o el jefe se enojara!-decia un tipo alto con lentes y una chaqueta negra.

Todos los bandidos corrian como locos, mientras uno de ellos llevaba el cuerpo desmayado de Bombon.

Llegan todos a un lugar abandonado al lado del mar, entran y es muy diferente, todo se ve mas grande, lujoso, adornado con cosas lujosas, jarrones, alfombras rojas con toques dorados, tapizados hermosos, baldosas caras, al final del pasillo se aprecia un figura masculina, muy fuerte un poco vieja, con un parche en el ojo derecho, debajo de este parche se veía un rasguño que iniaba desde la ceja hasta la mejilla.

-muy bien, ahora pónganla en una celda, solo falta Gabriela-sonrio maléficamente, mientras los bandidos obedecían sus ordenes.

-jefe! La señorita Gabriela ha sido capturada, alparecer Brian estaba con ella en una situación muy comprometedora-el viejo señor miro al bandido y había un vulto levantado en cierta parte de su pantalón y ya se imagino porque.

-no importa, sabria que tarde o temprano Brian nos traicionaría, por eso le conte todo falsamente asique nada de lo que le dije es real-sonrio muy alto y después su expresión cambio a desagrado a ver a Gabriela un poco desangrada y con la ropa mal puesta-vaya Zorrita! Ya no eres una niña, como dicen por hay paso de "ñiña a mujer" en unos minutos, wao, bravo por ti, otra perra mas en el mundo!-decia con un tono burlon.

-llevenla con Bombon-dijo levantándose de su asiento comodo-vamos a ver si sus amigos y novios las vienen a buscar…lo veremos.

*PPG-PPGZ-PPGD*

**En un lugar no muy extraño pero años atrás en el laboratorio del Profesor Utonio…**

**-chicas me temo que hay problemas en el futuro, necesito que busquen a ustedes futuras y les pidan que las ayuden, busquen a las otras 2 generaciones faltantes y vayan al año 2011 cuando ya estén todas juntas-decia el profesor serio, frio y un poco preocupado.**

**-pero profesor esto es tan repentino, como lo haremos?-decia cierta peliroja confundida.**

**-muy fácil con mi maquina del tiempo-enciendo la maquina del tiempo y poniendo una fecha-listo las llevara con la ustedes generación D.**

**-generacion D?-dijeron las tres.**

**-si, Doujinshi-decia normal el profesor-son ustedes niñas.**

**-osea que tenemos que buscar a todas nosotras pero en diferentes años?-decia la pelinegra ober esmeralda confundida.**

**-basta de preguntas y vayan!-decia ya un poco alterado el profesor.**

**-adios profesor, lo extrañare!-decia con los ojitos acuosos una niña chica de cabello rubio.**

**-tranquila Burbuja, no será mucho tiempo-decia abranzando a las tres-suerte!**

**Las PPG se metieron en el portal y llegaron a otro mundo, no tan diferente, hay vieron a un gran monstruo de 5 ojos destruyendo todo y tres estelas muy conocidas destruyéndolo, volaron hasta su casa.**

**-Profesor!-dijeron ellas, el profesor estaba en el sillón muy tranquilo, pero se sobresalto al oir ciertas voces muy agudas.**

**-chicas!-las miro y estaba en lo cierto, eran sus hijas pero mas niñas-que hacen aquí?-las chicas explicaron todo al profesor-preparare la maquina rápido vayan rápido por las chicas!**

**Las PPG volaron al centro de la ciudad y hay vieron 6 estelas conocidas luchando.**

**PD: Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.**

**-disculpen-dijo Burbuja.**

**-permiso-dijo un poco mas alto Bombon.**

**-OIGAN!-grito Bellota, pero fue caso omiso.**

**-bien dispararemos a los chicos ya que son malo haber si nos prestan atención-dijo Bombon harta de que no la escucharan.**

**-Bien-dijeron las otras dos, y asi fue las tres dispararon a sus contrapartes un poco mayores que ellas, para ellas también recibir un ataque por atrás.**

**-quien rayos me ataco?-dijo BrickD furioso**

**-auch!-dijo BoomerD**

**-matare a quien lo hizo-dijo ButchD**

**-fuimos nosotras-dijeron las chicas(PPGS) levantándose, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.**

**-no creían que se nos ivan a ir asi por asi-dijo BrickS**

**-eso no es cierto! Solo vinimos para buscar a las chicas, porque tenias miedo de que Bombon se enamorara de otro y no de ti, incluyéndome a mi a Butch en lo mismo!-dijo BoomerS**

**-BOOMER CALLATE!-dijeron ambos hermanos restantes muy sonrojados.**

**-ok, que alguien me explique algo aquí!-dijo BombonD**

**Las chicas(PPGS) explicaron lo que pasaba, asique fueron los 12 al el laboratorio donde el profesor los esperaba y asi todos fueron al siguiente año.**

**Llegaron todos y vieron(denuevo) tres estelas conocidad y volaron hacia ellas, cuando llegaron explicaron todo y llegaron los RRBZ y claro esta también explicaron y decidieron ayudar con unas condiciones, llegaron al laboratorio donde el profesor ya sabia todo y los puso a todos en la maquina.**

***PRESENTE***

Ya todos estaban en el 2011 y estaban buscando a los chicos ya que no sabían donde quedaba todo, ya que todo estaba diferente.

-ahora como los encontraremos-dijo Momoko.

-tengo una idea-dijeron Kaoru, Bellota, Buttercup(bellota ppgs, buttercup ppgd)

-chicos podrían hacer un desastre…-dijeron todas las chicas con cara sonriente.

-que nos toca, aprovechándose de los malos-dijeron todos.

PD: acepto cualquier comentario, sea malo o buena, tendre que tragarme la critica pero los acepto, no demandare a nadie porque no se como se hace y no lo haría.

Pronto las tres generaciones de los chicos empezaron a hacer desastres y llegaron los RRB Y las dos PPG.(PPGS,PPGD,PPGZ Y PPG)

-que rayos?-dijo Butch.

-mas problemas! Aaaa!-dijo Bellota.

-acaso vinieron a ayudar?-dijo Brian.

-si-dijo Momoko.

-bueno, solo sabemos que Bombon fue raptada y Gabriela también-dijo Burbuja preocupada.

-y que cuando encontramos a Brick inconciente, tenia esta nota-Boomer saca una nota- que dice: "no confies ni en tu sombra, porque ella también te abandona".

Hora de las presentaciones.

-hola soy Bombon, y soy la líder de las PowerPuff Girls (la S la encontré en una imagen, asique nose qe significa)-dijo BombonS.

-soy Burbuja, la mas tierna de las PPGS-dijo BurbujaS con sierta inocencia.

-y yo Bellota, bla bla bla…..-dijo con aburrimiento BellotaS

-soy Blossom-

-soy Bubbles-

-soy Buttercup-

-y las tres somos las PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi-dijeron las PPGD.

-hola! Soy Momoko-dijo Momoko muy sonriente, cosa que sonrojo a cierto chico adolecente de orbes rojos y esta se dio cuenta y se sonrojo igualmente.

-hola soy Miyako-dijo la pelirubia sonriente.

-soy Kaoru-dijo la ojiesmeralda.

-las tres somos PowerPuff Girls Z o Demashita PPGZ…-dijeron como las mas sobresalientes.

-bien ahora que todos nos conocemos, ya que los chicos no cambian nombre ni aspectos, continuamos-dijo Bellota.

-pero Bellota sin Bombon no sabemos como planear las cosas-dijo triste Burbuja.

-yase pero cierta persona si piensa como ella, Brick ven aca!-dijo Butch.

-que quieren?-dijo todo frio y pensativo, porque…como salvaría a Momoko y anoche en su cuarto antes de que llegaran a las casa de ella, lo habían echo SIN protección….aunque el seria feliz si llegara a ser padre.

Brian imaginaba lo que podría pensar el, ya que sabia lo que había pasado y supuso sin protección igual que el, asique no se asombraría si Bombon estuviera embarazada y Gabriela también.

-seremos padres?-susurro Brian para el mismo y para Brick.

Este se sobresalto, aunque sus dudas estaban muy lejos de ser negativas.

*Bombon y Gabriela*

-Bombon últimamente lo que comes lo vomitas, te sientes bien?-dijo preocupada Gabriela.

-si será que la comida no me callo bien y el olor del mar y pescado muerto….aunque tu también vomitas-dijo Bombon y llegando una duda a su cabeza.

-ya lose-dijo Gabriela.

A los días ambas se hicieron pruebas de embarazo.

-1 es negativo, 2 es positivo-ambas con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos…

-ESTAMOS EMBARAZADAS!-ambas gritaron y se exaltaron.

-estoy embarazada de….B-Brick?-estaba como un tomate muy rojo, empezó a llorar de alegría, se toco el vientre-sere madre, Brick seras padre…-sonrio y deseo que Brick estuviera con ella.

Por el otro lado Gabriela estaba preocupada pensando si Brian aceptaría el bebe o lo rechazaría.

Ambas tienen poderes, sus metabolismos son rapidos, por eso desarrollaron los síntomas rapidos.

*todos*

Estaban todos volando por el muelle cuando ciertos pelirrojos escucharon: "estamos embarazadas…..estoy embarazada de Brick?.

Momoko quedo en shock y BrickZ también, vieron a los demás normal, alparecer ellos fueron los únicos, volaron hacia Brick y los demás y les dijeron:

-Brick seras padre, escuchamos voces decir: estamos embarazadas y después una voz dijo estoy embarazada de brick?, asique serán Gabriela y Bombon?-dijo Momoko sonrojada al saber que dentro de unos años seria madre….

-Sere padre?...

**Continuara…**


	11. Ilusion

**Olaaa regrese, si yase a nadie le gusta mi fic, porque eh resibido pocos reviews ya entiendo no le gusta ok? Espero que les guste con este BubblesXboomer y bellota x butch a petición de unos usuarios y ya era hora de poner de estas parejitas, aunque esto no va con la historia y por eso el titulo ilusión, es una ilusión.**

_***ilusión***_

_***aventura***_

¿Cómo es posible el amor a esta edad? ¿Cómo el se enamoro de su enemiga sin saber? Tantas preguntas rondaban su cabeza que no sabia que decir, hablar, pensar o hacer, todos esto lo tenia desconcertado, como aquella rubia de ojos celestes le robo el corazón, no lo sabe solo sabe lo que siente.

¿Cómo decirle a su padre, que estaba embarazada de un chico al que no sabia quien era solo pudo distinguir una cabellera rubia y ojos ¿azules?, no sabia como decirle? Y si era Boomer? Era el único que conocía con esos dos aspectos aparte de ella claro.

-Profesor, hermanas…debo hablar con ustedes-decia muy nerviosa la rubia y con cierto rubor en sus mejillas-podrian sentarse en la mesa-cada paso que cada era una daga en su corazón y una herida en su cuerpo.

-que pasa Bubbles?-decia preocupada la pelirroja al notar el extraño comportamiento de su hermana menor.

-Bueno, recuerdan el dia que fuimos invitadas a la fiesta de princesa-todas asintieron-y usted profesor nos dio permiso-el nombrado asintió-bueno, estábamos todos diviertiendos cuando Matt se me acerco y me dijo que probara una soda-el ceño de Bellota se empezó a fruncir-yo la probe normal, era una soda, pero no tenia gas se sentía diferente un sabor asqueroso y amargo-el ceño de Bombon se empezó a fruncir también-despues de unos minutos me sentí mareada y decidi decirle a mis hermanas que no me sentía bien, pero en eso Matt me jalo del brazo y me llevo a una habitación y me tiro a ella-el ceño de todos los presentes se frunció mas y mas y a Burbuja solo le salian lagrimas, oh Matt moriría!-entonces me empezó a desnudar y besar y yo solo quería que parara pero no tenia las fuerzas para hacerlo-las lagrimas salian mas y mas.

-estas diciendo que Matt te violo?-dijo Bombon a punto de salir por la puerta e ir a golpear, mejor dicho a matar a Matt, cosa que Bellota ya estaba en la puerta tan solo esperando la confirmación, el profesor estaba listo con llaves en mano para salir y destrozarle la vida al muchacho que se sobrepaso con su hermosa flor ya no niña si no mujer, con todas las letras.

-no, porque en eso entro…-hubo un silencion sepulcral en la sala, Bellota se sento y todos se sorprendieron pero seguían serios-…Boomer y al ver la intención de Matt lo derribo con un golpe, pero estaba tan mareada que no podía ver bien las cosas y yo…-dudo un poco en decir esto, pero fue valiente y dijo sin temor alguno a los cuatro vientos- AMO A BOOMER HIM! Que quería agradecerle por lo que había echo-la cara de sus hermanas era de sorpresa y con un tono de sonrojo, el profesor estaba echa un furia al saber que su hermosa hija se sentía atraída por uno de los andrajosos criminales-le dije que lo hiciéramos y el me lo negó y dijo que estaba muy ebria, pero solo fue un sorbo asique ya se me estaba pasando, pero el lo seguía negando, decía que no quería lastimarme ni hacerme daño, ni algo que lo que después me arrepentiría-el profesor ya no estaba tan enojado al ver que Boomer tenia razón-pero yo no! Yo lo amo y lo quería dentro de mi-un rubor grande se hizo notorio en la cara de Burbuja-asique lo jale hacia mi…

*_flashback*_

_-o lo haces o yo te juro que no tendras hijos para contarles-estaba furiosa, lo quería adentro de mi y si, si tenia que decir esto lo haría._

_-no-el maldito lo seguía negando, ya no estoy ebria o es que acaso no me amaba como yo a el?_

_-pues yo si quiero y lo haras porque lo digo yo y porque…TE AMO!-me sonroje y mucho y al ver su cara enrojecida y sorprendida, sonreí y lo bese y el me correspondió y asi seguimos-hagamoslo._

_-estas segura?-dijo el, si estaba segura._

_-si-dije seria, para después besarlo con pasión y entregándonos a nuestros bajos instintos._

_*fin del flashback*_

-pero no recuerdo después de eso…solo se que…-estaba asustada por la reacción de su familia-estoy embarazada…-dijo soltándolo todo.

-de Boomer?-ahora no era Matt, era Boomer el que moriría, dicho esto por Bombon.

-no lose, pero no le hagan nada por favor yo lo amo, aunque a ustedes no les guste la idea-dijo triste, con lagrimas callendo de sus hermosos ojos celestes.

-no te preocupes hermanita, tu y tu bebe tendrán lo mejor y creeme que yo te apoyare, asique cuenta conmigo-dijo con la mas sincera sonrisa y su amor maternal que siempre solia dar la pelirroja.

-si no queda mas remedio, esta bien, pero primero hay que saber quien es el padre, aunque obvio es Boomer y habla…el ya lo sabe-dijo Bellota de tranquila y comprensiva a altanera y destructiva sobresaltando lo ultimo a la rubia.

-no-dijo triste para recibir otro abrazo de su hermana pelirroja y azabache.

-pues que esperamos, ni pienses que ese idiota no hara algo por ti ese bebe hermoso que esperas-dijo sonriendo Bombon y saliendo-vamos antes que el profesor despierte-dijo volando directo a la casa de los RRB.

Las otras dos voltearon a ver a un profesor desmayado en el suelo con cara de ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?

-vamos-dijo Bellota agarrando a su hermana menor y volando detrás de Bombon a la misma dirección.

*toc toc*

-ya voy-se ollo una voz de adentro decir, si no mal se equivocaba era Butch-quien carajo hace a estas horas en nuestra…casa?-quedo desconcertado al ver a las tres PPG-Bellota no sabia que te hiciera tanta falta para que dejaras tu orgullo y vinieras hasta aquí a confesarte lo loca de amor que estas por mi-dijo el azabache recostándose al marco de la puerta con una sonrisa sínica en su cara.

-con una carajo, se te fundieron las neuronas o que pendejo de mierda? Ahora si me las pagas-dijo la azabache enfurecida lanzándose con un asustado Butch para terminar haciéndole una llave de lucha.

-que hacen aquí?-dijo una voz masculina recién despertada sonaba adormilada sonrojando a una pelirroja por cierto recuerdo.

-venimos a hablar con tu hermano Boomer, esta?-dijo la pelirroja no mirándolo y fingiendo mostrar desinteres mirando a los azabaches pelear.

-que quieres con el?-dijo celoso Brick, ella era de el, que quería con su hermano?

-cosas que no te incumben-dijo mas seria.

-ah si, se me olvidaba, Butch seras tio!-dijo la azabache soltando a un confundido y sorprendido Butch en el suelo y ella sonriendo con los dientes.

-que?-dijeron ambos RRB al escuchar la palabra "tio".

-si, asi como lo escuchan-dijo Bellota siendo interrumpida por Butch-acaso Boomer se atrevió a hacerte sexo sin mi permiso, ni siquiera yo eh podido llegar a ese nivel, matare a Boomer-esto sonrojo mucho a Bellota y también haciéndola enojar mucho, por quien la creía una zorra?

-maldito pervertido, claro que no!-dandole una bofetada a Butch, dejando su mejilla derecha roja-uno, tu no eres mi padre y puedo cuidarme sola, dos, yo no soy tuya! Tres, jamás llegaras a ese nivel y cuatro, no soy yo imbécil es Burbuja!-dijo a punto de colapsar Bellota.

-ah suerte, porque si no eras tu, Brick le iva a armar una escenita Bombon-al final de esto recibió un gran golpe en su cabeza de parte de su hermano mayor y sonrojando mucho a la pelirroja que solo fue al baño para evitar la escenita hasta que llegara el menor, seguida por un pelirrojo que no le quito la vista.

-ya llegue-dijo un rubio entrando por la puerta y dejando sus llaves en una mesita de madera muy linda, por cierto-que pasa aquí?-imaginandose la razón, ya que una Burbuja tenia el estomago un poco solo un poco abultado y muy callada, los azabaches peleando y no estaban los pelirrojos.

-pervertido!-salio gritando una Bombon muy muy roja del baño y caminando rápidamente a la sala seguida de un pelirrojo con su mejilla izquierda roja y una sonrisa pervertida adornando su rostro-solo habla y vámonos-dijo sentándose en el sofá, sentando a Bellota a su lado para que el "pervertido" no se sentara al lado de ella.

-bien…-porfin Burbuja se había dignado a hablar, tenia un nudo en la garganta-Boomer…yo estoy enamorada de ti…y-fue interrumpida por Butch-vinieron hacia aca solo para eso!-de nuevo Butch recibió una muy fuerte golpiza de Brick-callate y escucha!-dijo Brick serio-gracias, yo…estoy esperando un hijo tuyo!-dijo quitándose un peso de encima y abriendo los ojos al encontrarse a un Boomer con una sonrisa en el rostro y a dos RRB muy sorprendidos-eh?...

-no eh podido recibir noticia mas maravillosa que esta-dijo acercándose a Burbuja y abrazandola muy fuerte-cuidare de ti y nuestro bebe, sabes porque, porque te amo-se arrodillo enfrente de ella y saco una cajita-te casarias conmigo, Burbuja Utonio-sorprendiendo a Burbuja.

-claro que si-lanzandose sobre el, pero claro Boomer la agarro para que no lastimara al bebe.

**Fin**

**Obvio que de los azules claro! Ahora vienen los verdes!**

_***San Valentin***_

Todos tenían pareja, menos ella, todos querían una novia, pero nadie la quería a ella, porque, acaso era fea, era porque se comportaba como un chico en vez de una chica?

-oye verdecita, porque la cara?-dijo Butch acercándose.

-no tengo tiempo para tus bromas idiota-enserio que no tenia ganasde hablar con ese imbécil.

-ok, enserio que te pasa?-dijo el azabache poniéndose mas serio y mirando a la azabache triste.

-bueno, almenos eres el único idiota al que le puedo contar lo que me pasa-dijo sonriendo de lado, pero con tristeza.

-si…oye!-dijo ofendido el ojiesmeralda.

-jajaja hasta ahora te das cuenta-sonrio, esta sonrisa fue tan sincera que hizo que Butch se sonrojara.

-tienes una linda sonrisa-dijo sonriendo Butch de medio lado.

-no me digas, que porque es 14 de febrero te pondrás con esas mariconadas tu también?-dijo sonriendo sarcástica.

-si, que maricon me puse, estar mucho tiempo con Boomer afecta, pero es cierto-dijo serio pero con el sonrojo.

-ahh, gracias, aunque si estar con Burbuja afecta-dijo sonrojándose un poco por el cumplido, Butch podía ser lindo y tierno cuando quería, además si lo veías bien se ve bien, pero que mierda pienso?

Cerca de allí…

-achu!-estornudaron ambos rubios-alguien habla de nosotros-dijo Burbuja.

-o será un resfriado, vamos te llevo a tu casa-dijo agarrándola de la mano.

Los verdes…

Despues de un rato de burlarse de todo el mundo…

-sabes yo podría salir en una cita contigo, ya que dices que nadie te quiere, asi veras porque no te invitan a salir? No lo malinterpretes, es mi buena acción de hoy-dijo poniéndose orgulloso el azabache.

-tu haciendo buenas acciones? Vaya que te fumastes algo-sonriendo-espera que? Tu saldrás conmigo?-dijo mas sonrojada.

-si, porque, algún problema-dijo Butch desconcertado, solo era una cita.

-ah, e-esta bien-sonrojo, su primera cita…con el, sonrisa, que será esto en mi pecho?

-bueno alístate que te ire a buscar a tu casa en 10 minutos-dijo guiñándole un ojo y salir volando de hay.

-si…espera que? En 10 minutos! Chingados tu madre!-gritaba muy alto la azabache asustando a todo que pasara por hay, solo para suspiras y volar mega rápido a su casa.

-chicas, chicas chicas!-dijo dando vuelta en su habitación y gritando, sus hermanas llegaron rápido.

-Bellota porque gritas? Espantaras al vecindario-dijo su hermana mayor enojada.

-es que, tendrá una cita con Butch en 10 minutos, ayúdenme!-dijo desesperada con mirada de auxilio a su hermana, Burbuja había desaparecido de la nada.

-jajajaja Bellota no juegues! Buena broma esa!-dijo Bombon tirándose al suelo y muriéndose de risa.

-me ves cara de broma?-dijo acercándose a su hermana mayor tirada en suelo.

-vaya es cierto…bueno llegaron los RRB no se suponía en 10 minutos?-dijo Bombon escuchando las voces de la sala con su super oído.

-ya veo porque Burbuja desapareció, espera que…ah últimamente todo me lo trago de ultimo, BUTCH MARICA DIJISTES EN 10 MINUTOS NO EN 10 SEGUNDOS MARICON DE MIERDA!-grito desde su habitación al azabache, para resivir un: "Bellota! Que vocabulario es ese con tus visitas!"-mierda! LO SIENTO!-susurro y después grito, al voltear y cerrar su habitación encontró a su hermana mayor sentada sonriendo sentada en cama con un conjunto verde que incluye una ¿falda?-no mames, enserio?-dijo Bellota alterada.

-si, enserio, ahora ven aca-Bombon la jalo y la metió al baño y la baño(no piensen mal¬¬ a Bellota no le gusta bañarse) y la vestio a la fuerzas por la falda, la peino y maquillo solo un retoque de lip gloss y delineador de ojos-estas preciosa! De seguro ese idiota quedara con la boca abierta-dijo Bombon sonriendo ante tu creación.

-calla, me veo ridícula!-dijo Bellota sonrojada al sentir el aire entre sus piernas.

-ven-la jalo y ah tirones la bajo y llevo a la sala-esta lista, retrasada pero lista!-dijo la pelirroja con espuma por algunas partes y mojada-vamos tu cita espera, suerte!-le susurro en el oído a Bellota y recibió un "gracias".

-vaya, estas preciosa, no, hermosa! Bombon buen trabajo!-le sonrio Burbuja al ver a Bellota como toda una chica.

-opino lo mismo-dijo Butch sonriendo-vamos-dijo estirando un brazo.

-si, espera…-dicho esto, corrió hasta Bombon y la jalo a la cocina-gracias hermana te quiero mucho, pero tu no tienes una cita?-Bombon negó con la cabeza.

-Bellota no te preocupes por mi, ve! Te esperan!-dijo Bombon siendo jalada por Bellota.

-esperan unos minutos mas, si-dijo jalando mas fuerte a Bombon.

-arreglate!-le dijo a la pelirroja ya en el cuarto de su hermana mayor.

-disculpa?-dijo la líder.

-mueve, no me dejaras sola en esa cita! Tu también vas!-dijo empujándola a la regadera.

-no tengo pareja!-dijo Bombon sonrojándose a la idea de su hermanita, jamás había tenido una cita, todos los chicos le decían nerd y ella ni caso.

-yo te consigo-al final Bombon se arreglo y bajaron las dos.

-ahora si estamos listas-dijo Bellota menos nerviosa, apretando la mano se hermana.

-a…-Bombon iva a completar la palabra pero se dio cuenta que Bellota si estaba nerviosa.

-estamos?-dijo el azabache confundido.

-si estamos, ella va-dijo mirando a un pelirrojo sacado de conversación y distraído-oye Brick!-dijo gritándole al líder pelirrojo.

-hmm?-este solo se limito a mirarla.

-quieres una cita con esta hermosura?-dijo empujando a Bombon a dar un paso y sonrojándola.

-Bellota no lo hagas! Con el no!-dijo susurrándole a su hermana que le hizo caso omiso, solo recibió un golpe que la dejo calladita.

-como?-dijo el líder entendiendo la situación.

-sabes que? Vamos aunque digas que no iras! Ahora vamos-dijo saliendo con una mano agarrada a Bombon que quería a huir y la otra aferrada a Butch.

-nos vemos!-dijeron los rubios.

-ayudenme!-dijo Bombon tratando de huir.

-adonde crees que vas?-dijo Bellota apretándola mas, haciendo que tropieze callendo al suelo, bueno Brick la agarro y la llevo.

-gracias-dijo sonrojada ocultando su sonrojo en su flequillo.

-de nada-dijo este seco.

-y a donde iremos?-dijo Bellota.

-ya veras-dijo el azabache sonriendo.

Llegaron a un restaurante de pizza muy elegante solo los ricos podían pagar eso, al entrar todo era muy lujoso desde las pinturas colgadas en la pared hasta las servilletas, todo, se sentaron en una mesa alejada de la gente que quedaba en una esquina.

-este lugar es muy caro, no podemos pagarlo-dijo Bombon mirando todo el lugar.

-ustedes-dijo el pelirrojo-nosotros si-con aires de superioridad.

-Buenas noches, que desean pedir, mi nombre es Luka y espero que sea de su agrado-dijo sonriendo y con una libretita y una pluma en mano.

-pediremos lo de siempre, gracias luka-dijo el azabache sonriendo.

-entiendo Srito Him-dijo apuntando lo que le había el azabache.

-disculpe señorita podría traernos esto también-dijo Bombon mirando un especial, divertido para Bellota y Butch.

-claro, un "muérdeme de corazón" enserguida!-dijo llendose la chica, muy linda, ojos verdes, cabello largo y rosa, pechos voluptuosos, era la camarera favorita de cualquier hombre.

-muy buena persona-dijo Bombon con una sonrisa.

-se lo que tramas, crees que no lei el menú-dijo Bellota mirando desafiadamente a su hermana mayor.

-ni pienses que lo hare yo-dijo la pelirroja devolviéndole la mirada a su hermanita.

-ya veremos-dijo Bellota desafiante.

-lo mismo digo-dijo Bombon mirando a otro y viendo a un tipo muy lindo.

-hey yo soy tu cita no el!-dijo Brick un poco celoso y girando la cabeza de la pelirroja haciendo que lo mirara a el.

-jum, eres un fastidio-se levanto y fue al baño que quedaba en frente de la mesa de ellos.

-vaya que ambiente-dijo Butch jugando con los cubiertos.

-no tienes nada bueno que hacer-dijo Bellota mirándolo y perdiéndose en sus ojos.

-no-el también se perdia en los de ella, realmente eran hermosos, como antes no se dio cuenta.

El pelirrojo solo los miraba y después miro la puerta del baño de mujeres esperando a que la rosita saliera para hacer esas cosas con ella.

-ahh, pervertido!-Bombon salió del baño corriendo asustada hacia los brazos de cierto pelirrojo.

-Bombon que te paso-Bellota salió de su trance, para ver a su hermana que trataba como de meterse en el cuerpo, no en los huesos de su acompañante.

-estaba y-yo…tranquila "empolvándome la nariz" cuando un pervertido abrió la puerta y se quedo hay mirando y yo asustada le di un tiro con una bola de energía y termine y me arregle bien y cuando Sali el estaba allí sonriendo y trataba de tocarme, que horror-despues de eso estaba abrazada al pelirrojo tan fuerte que ya estaba morado el probe.

-Brick respira!-dijo Butch viendo como su hermano se ponía mas morado y Bombon lo soltava y el respiraba.

-casi muero-dijo sin aliento!- quieres matarme rosadita?-dijo respirando entrecortadamente y mirando a la chica.

-lo siento-dijo esta agachando la mirada.

-tsk!-agarro a la pelirroja y la abrazo, acto seguido que Butch hizo lo mismo.

-aquí esta su orden-dijo Luka poniendo las pizzas en la mesa, provocando que sus enormes pechos se movieron provocando la pervertida mirada de un RRB rojo y verde y los celos de unas PPG rosa y verde-que lo disfruten, su postre viene después de las pizzas-con esto le guiño un ojo a Bombon se fue de allí.

-que enormes pechos no?-dijeron ambas con un aura horrible.

-si-dijeron ambos con una mirada embobada, ganándose dos buenos pizotones y golpetazos en la cabeza-auch! Porque eso?-dijeron los dos RRB al ver a sus citas con esa mirada se asustaron y optaron por comer la cita.

-lamento ser plana ok?-le dijo Bombon a Brick y este casi se atraganta con la pizza.

-estas celosa?-dijo este sonriendo y mirando los pechos de Bombon y viendo que estaban casi del mismo tamaño que de la mesera.

-eres mi cita y nada mas!-dijo mordiendo un pedazo de pizza.

-no estas plana, están enormes-dijo el pelirrojo, provocando un sonrojo fuerte en la pelirroja.

-Brick tiene razón, Bellota los tuyos están bien, pues a mi me gustan asi como los tienes-dijo este comiendo otra pizza, provocando un muy notorio sonrojo en la azabache.

-calla idiota-dijo esta mordiendo otro pedazo de pizza.

Al terminar con las dos pizzas, llego el postre…

-bien, chicos vengan, les daremos un sorpresa!-dijo luka reuniendo al grupo Vocaloid, claro a los que trabajaban allí…

-el postre!-puso el plato en la mesa con dos palitos comestibles que a la mitad se divida un lado de color chocolate y el otro lado blanco, siendo de vainilla y chocolate-ahora, esto es haci, del lado de vainilla se pone la chica-dijo metiendo el palito con el lado blanco en la boca de Bellota-y el de chocolate al chico-poniendo la otra parte en la boca de Butch-ahora coman, ninguno de los dos puede sobrepasarse la mitad que divide a los dos sabores-dijo esta sonriendo.

Ambos azabaches empezaron a comer hasta que cada uno llego al punto que solo una mordida mas y un beso, si un beso!

-coman!-empezo a decir Len, un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio, precioso, novio de Luka.

-coman!-le seguio Miku, una chica hermosa, de cabello azul con verde amarrado en dos colas, ojos como su cabello, novia de Mikou.

-coman, coman!-despues Rin, una chica muy linda, idéntica a su hermano Len, cabello rubio y ojos azules, pero esta era mas chica que el, novia de Kaito.

Ambos azabaches mordieron el ultimo trozo pegados, si un beso! El beso siguió hasta que Butch tuvo la iniciativa y la beso, dejando pasar su lengua por toda la boca de la azabache, aciendo despertar su lengua y asi volviéndose un beso apasionando ambos jugando con la parte que quedaba hasta que Butch se la quedo y se separaron.

-sabes a un rico vainilla-dijo sonriendo.

-y tu a chocolate-dijo riendo con el, ambos agarrados de la manos, las miradas lo decían todo, del lado de los pelirrojos luchaban por que ellos se metieran el palillo en la boca.

**Fin! **

**Alfin lo termino después de horas, si horas no días, esque quería esperar para ver si llegaban mas reviews pero veo que no, es el cap mas largo que hago! Bueno nos vemos! FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOO! **

**Dejen un review si, en ese botoncito de alla abajo, abajo del que dice cap y eso**

**V**

**V**

**v**


	12. comienza la batalla parte 1

**Regreseee! Uuuuuu no estoy muerta, solo que muy peresoza! Y veo que cada vez les gusta menos mi fic! Ningún comentario bueno si de mi lectora favorita Dikory-5 o es Dickory-5 jejeje no me acuerdo…**

_AL PRINCIPIO,TODO ES PERFECTO...___

_Cuando pasa un __tiempo__,todo se convierte en rutina;__  
__Si esa rutina te encanta,merece la pena!_

-Brick-

Si asi como lo había escuchado, iva a ser padre, estaba tan feliz que no aguante la emoción y cai al suelo como saco de patatas.

_-no basta! Porfavor déjeme!-gritaba una voz, una voz conocida para mi….es de…Bombon! MI Bombon!_

_-Bombon, no aguanto mas-esa voz, es de Gabriela si no me equivoco, suena lastimera, a punto de morir..pero eso no es cierto, verdad?_

_-no Gaby resiste! Por tu bebe! Por Brian! Por mi! Por todos! Sigue viviendo!-mi Bombon estaba llorando lo podía ver, oh como me gustaría poder, abrazarla…pero mi cuerpo nose mueve…miro el lugar y lo reconosco, solia trabajar allí anteriormente, vendia cosas ilegales y ellos me recompensaban con dinero, dinero que usaba para mantener a mis hermanos y a mi._

_-ya callense zorras! Están empezando a estresar mi paciencia, Dr. Terada revíselas! Quiero esos engendros vivos! Se muy bien como usarlos con mi pequeño Brick-esa voz, es de mi antiguo jefe Ck, si era el, apuesto a que se quiere vengar de mi, porque logre triunfar y no necesite mas de sus servicios y me largue!_

_-no, a Brick déjelo, porfavor-no porfavor mi amor no llores! Después un latigazo y un grito, estaba maltrandola y yo aquí paradote como expectador! Mierda! Me gustaría hacer algo, pero como _**quizás si despiertas y vas alla no? **_Conciencia no te llame! _

-Bombon….-mi voz sono ronca pero baja.

-Brick estas bien?-dijeron mis hermanos.

-si, si…pero yase donde esta mi Bombon-me levante y señale aquel lugar que hizo ahogar un grito de sorpresa en mis hermanos y Brian.

Una disputa, si una disputa entre angeles y demonios, si aquellos demonios que se llevaron a Gabriela y Bombon, estaban en el infierno, los angeles de todos, luchando a capa y espada, como sea ivan a proteger a sus dueños.

-jamas ganaran-como siempre el espíritu de Bombon, a lo que su angel salió disparado a un demonio, dándole una patada en el estomago para después un puño en la cara de este, tumbándolo al suelo, presiono su pie derecho contra el pecho del demonio y saco una espada larga y la enterro en el centro del pecho del demonio, para luego cortar su cabeza.

-no tan ruda!-dijo esta vez con un sarcasmo el angel de Bellota, para ir directo a un demonio y darle unas patadas y unos puñetes que dejaron devastado al demonio-ese es mi trabajo-y asi termina sonriendo.(se me olvidaron los nombres)

-callense ya!-grito el angel de Brick, que tenia en sus manos el cuello de un demonio, para después destrozarle la cabezay tirarlo lejos.

-uy ue enojon resulto mi contraparte-dijo la angel de Bombon, sonriendo y mirando tiernamente a el angel de Brick.

Todos volaban rápido hacia el lugar señalado y al llegar tanto Bellota como Butch derrumbaron la puerta, al ver lugar entraron, todos alarmados…

-vaya vaya miren quien decidió aparecer, mi _pequeño _Brick-decia Ck con una voz tenebrosa y ronca que hizo estremecer a varios.

-suelta a las chicas Ck-dijo en un grito Brick, muy enojado.

-claro con gusto, lo que digas!-dijo con un tono sarcástico, para después dar un chasquido con sus dedos y al instante en un lugar especifico se abrió una compuerta que daba directo al mar, dejando notar unas aletas, pero no cualquieras si no de tiburón-mis peces tienen hambre y adivinen cual es su comida?-dio otro chasquido y del techo se abrió otra compuerta dejando ver una jaula..con varias chicas y entre esas estaban Gabriela y Bombon.

-Bombon!-chillo Burbuja y iva a salir corriendo pero…

-no no no, quieta hay rubia, si quieres llegar a ellas, tendrán que pasar por una prueba-dijo sonriendo muy malvado, en sus ojos solo había venganza, rencor, odio-si quieren llegar pasen a estos súbditos mios-sonrio mas ampliamente, pero esta sonrisa no era diabólica era enferma, si, una sonrisa de un maniático.

-loco maldito, viejo sucio suelta a mi hermana-grito desperada Bellota.

-no, no, no, que boca la de tu hermana Bombon, por cierto tienen media hora, antes de que la reja se abra y ellas..o mejor dicho ellos caigan al mar-sonrio mas maniáticamente.

Salieron unos hombres muy grandes y corpulentos, todos con lentes negros y smoking's, todos en una diferente posición.

-ja, serán pan comido!-dijo Butch, pero cuando trato de soltar su poder no pudo-que rayos, aquí! Y mis poderes, oye maldito viejo!-decia Butch comicamente moviendo sus brazos de arriba abajo comicamente.

-basta, no hagas eso!-dijo muy sonrojada Burbuja, esa imagen hizo que su cabezita ideara cosas pervertidas-haces que uno piense mal-dijo mas fuerte.

-eh? Yo jamás tuve esas intenciones-dijo mirando a Burbuja pervertido.

-con que no? Eh?-dijo un Boomer muy celoso y enojado.

-hermano, bro, wei, compadre, amigo tu sabes que no fueron con esas intenciones!-dijo el azabache muy nervioso al aura de Boomer.

-no te servirá de nada-asi el rubio se abalanzo contra su hermano tratando de axfisiarlo.

Al estar distraídos, los soldados empezaron a atacar a lo cual Brick, Bellota y Burbuja empezaron a atacar y rápidamente Boomer y Butch dejaron su juego para ponerse serios y unirse a la lucha.

-dije media hora, ups, quise decir 15 minutos-dijo Ck en un susurro, claramente escuchado por Brian.

_Continuara…_


	13. Sacrificio por los dos

**OK LOSEE CON ESTE FIC DEMORE MUCHOOO Y ENSERIO LO SIENTO TANTO! PEROO ESPERO QUE ESTEN LISTOS PARA LLORAR, GRITAR, EN RESUMEN VOLVERSE BIPOLARES! XQ SIII LLEGOOO EL FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE BUENA O MALA, TODO TERMINA, ABRA UN FINAL FELIZ O TRISTE? LEAN Y ADIVINENLO! **

-_ese maldito no lo hará o sí?-_pensó Brian para sus adentros-_maldición estos soldados son enserio fuertes._

Si así como decía Brian era cierto, cuando trataba de darle aunque sea una patada, un golpe, nada lo movía solo sonreían y golpeaban.

-estoy seguro que te salvare mi Momoko!-con esta frase dicho por Brick con todas sus fuerzas humanas golpeo en la cara a un soldados y le rompió la nariz, mas este no paro y siguió repartiéndole al soldado golpes a diestra y siniestra…

-esto no le hace bien a los bebes!-chillo Gabriela que por muy mal que estuvieran las cosas era cierto.

-cantemos una canción entonces-si, Momoko había vuelto ah ser esa chica fría, calcudora, amable, inteligente, bien portada, toda una líder nata-tengo una..-sonrío para sí misma y en ese preciso momento sintió como la música fluía de sus adentros para adentros y una luz apareció desde el vientre de ella, haciéndole que todos sus mechones se movieran y alzaran un poco el vuelo, esta solo cerró los ojos, junto sus manos y con una preciosa y delicada voz empezó a cantar…

_**Tienes todos los espacios**_

_**Inundados de tu ausencia,**_

_**Inundados de silencio**_

_**No hay palabras no hay perdón**_

Todos absolutamente todos se había quedado callados al oír esa voz tan angelical, las chicas que estaban consigo se calmaron y dejaron escuchar mejor, los chicos al ver la distracción de todos empezaron a atacar, impresionándose que habían recuperado un poco sus poderes y ya no se cansarían tan rápido, asique empezaron a repartir golpes a todos.

_**Tu me tienes olvidado**_

_**No respondes al llamado,**_

_**No eches tierra a la palabras**_

_**Me condenas a la nada**_

Miyako como la menos de las tres PPGZ empezó ah adquirir mayor fuerza y repartir sus golpes con más fuerza, destreza y rapidez que nunca, un soldado un poco más fuerte que los otros se le acerco y pensó en golpearla en la cara, pero ella fue más veloz y esquivo su ataque, poniéndose atrás del soldado para darle un rodillazo en el centro de la espina dorsal y con sus manos volteándole todo el cuello hasta que escucho un CRACK y lo giro mas hasta romperle todo el cuello al tipo fuerte y tirar su cabeza por algún lado, mientras sin darse cuenta otro soldado con espada en mano trato de apuñalarla y esta se dio cuenta y lo esquivo por poco, agarrando la espada y sin cortarse la tiro y con unos ojos que difundían dolor, sufrimiento, rencor, agarro el cuello del tipo y lo apretó y con su mano lo golpeo en el estomago y lo lanzo al aire, dio una vuelta completa y cuando el tipo ya a casi un poco de poder vivir, antes de llegar al suelo Burbuja le dio una patada en la entrepierna mandandolo a volar lejos de allí, todos son dulces, pero a veces se cansan de serlo.

_**No me entierres sin perdón**_

_**Mira corazón que es el engaño**_

_**Se revierte y hace daño**_

_**Se revienta en el aire**_

Boomer también caracterizado como el más chico y dulce de los RRB tenía una dura batalla con dos tipos gordos que sus ataques no le hacían ni caso, este se canso y decidió usar otros métodos agarro la cabeza de ambos tipos y con una fuerza muy sobrehumana golpeo ambas una contra otra, rompiéndole la cabeza ah ambos tipos, después se puso en cuclillas y miro a ambos tipos retorcerse en el suelo cual vil lombrices gordas, agarro la espada que Burbuja anteriormente había tirado, suerte le cayó cerca porque se le ocurrió una idea-**esto se lo merecen por hacerle daño a mi cuñada**-sus ojos se pusieron muy oscuros y dio gracias a Dios y perdón a Dios, gracias porque la canción de Momoko hacia que sus fuerzas aumentaran poco a poco, pero lo hacían, perdón por haber echó tantas cosas malas y por lo que va a hacer-**perdóname Señor, sé que no tengo derecho de quitarle la vida a nadie, pero esto es emergencia**-después de ponerse de pie agarro a un tipo y empezó a cortarle la piel, dejando ver cuanta grasa tenía el tipo adentro y escucha como el tipo suplicaba-**esto te lo mereces, porque no pensaste esto cuando te llenabas la boca y dejabas a mi cuñada con hambre y mas con su estado, no de esta nadie te salva**-siguió cortando poco a poco la grasa y la carne de su oponente y se aburrió asique con la espada corto en dos el cráneo del tipo, dejando ver mucha sangre, más de la que había y un cerebro a la mitad cortado lleno de sangre, siguió con el otro haciéndole lo mismo, mientras terminaba un soldado venia a atacarlo pero él fue más ágil y con su poder hizo una espada de color azul y degolló al tipo de un solo movimiento antes que lo atacara.

_**Como pompas de jabón,**_

_**Como pude yo haberte herido, **_

_**Engañarte y ofendido, **_

_**Alma gemela no te olvido**_

Kaoru la ruda y violenta de las PPGZ era muy violenta con todos sus adversarios, no le importaba nadie solo dos personas, su sobrino y su hermana, que gracias a quien sabe que ella estaba cantando y eso le daba más fuerzas, hasta ahora estaba un poco más de la mitad de su poder, lo suficiente para matar a esos malditos hijos de puta.

**IMPORTANTE: HAY ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE NECESITO QUE LEAN AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO SIENTO LA INTERRUPCION CONTINUA!**

Para ella nada era duro, todo era fácil nadie era adversario para ella solo Butch, si Butch, pero no podía ponerse a pensar en el sabiendo que tenía poco tiempo para salvar a su sobrino y su hermana, un tipo de la nada apareció y la tiro al suelo y ella con sus piernas libres, le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna causando que el tipo cayera a un costado de ella, rápido se paro y le hizo una llave, después lo alzo de una pierna, agarro la mano derecha del tipo y la jalo y con su pie derecho lo puse en el centro de la espalda del tipo y lo jalo rompiéndole toda la columna vertebral y dejándolo muerto, varios tipos más se le acercaron y trataron de golpearla pero ella fue más ágil y cada uno les pego en donde más le duelen para ir a cuatro de ellos y con su visión laser quemar y destrozar el cuerpo y cara de todos-**esto es solo calentamiento**- después varios tipos más se le acercaron y sintió como todo absolutamente su poder volvía a ella y así emprendió vuelo y empezó a tirar bolas de energías verdes y con su laser quemar, cortar y partir los cuerpos de los débiles soldados.

_**Aunque me arranque el corazón,**_

_**Hay el rencor, que nos envenena**_

_**Nos hace daño,**_

_**Aunque no regreses corazón**_

Butch caracterizado por ser el más rudo y violento de los RRB estaba aburrido atacar a estos tipos según él era una mierda, ya que para él era fácil y no sabía que como la verdecita teniendo todo su poder no los derrotaba fácil, cuando alcanzo el máximo poder-**ahora será más fácil, admito pelear con el estúpido mono es mas divertido que pelear con estos débiles asquerosos de mierda!**-grito para que todos esos tipejos de cuarta lo escucharan, al sentir la mirada de todos sonrío con sorna y empezó a tirar bolas de energía sumamente grandes haciendo hoyos llenos de sangre en el suelo, en un intento de Boomer de esquivar un ataque golpeo muy fuerte a Butch mandándolo cerca de Ck y este lo miro-**al parecer no tiene campo de fuerza-**también se dio cuenta que el "jefe" de "jefes" estaba dormido debido a la canción de Momokoy sonrío, así las salvarían más rápido, asique con cuidado Butch se acerco a Ck y vio en una de las manos del trono una especie pantalla con números en ella y vio el numero 2m y se dio cuenta que él era un tramposo iva a vociferar unas cuantas groserías cuando se dio cuenta y puso 2 horas en la pantalla y al menos ya cualquier cosa sabia que mientras él estuviera dormido podría cambiar la hora apretó guardar y el tiempo estimado ahora era de 2 horas y sonrío y salió volando hacia su hermano rubio y este se sorprendió y se arrodillo en el aire-**Butch perdóname, trate de esquivar el ataque y no te vi..-**pero su hermano lo callo con un abrazo-**idiota haz echó algo grandioso, al parecer el maldito ese puso 15 minutos y cuando me golpeaste pude cambiar la hora a 2 horas, asique puedo cambiar la hora mientras el este dormido, corre la voz y no hagas ruido**-dijo este en un tono que serio, su hermano solo asintió con la cabeza y salió volando con los demás y le comento todos entendieron y siguieron en su batalla.

_**Hace perdonarme, el verdadero amor**_

_**Perdona, no abandona,**_

_**No se quiebra, no aprisiona,**_

_**No revienta como pompas de jabon.**_

Lo que nadie sabía era que Ck no estaba dormido, había entrado en aquel sueño profundo en que entras y no regresas…pero su sueño no era un sueño completamente también tenía un poco de pesadillas, está pagando las cosas malas, pero él las acepta sin embargo lo mas anhelado para él era conocer a su hijo de ya 5 añitos, Sebastián y volver a ver a su amada pero la cosas no son tan fáciles como parecen, por eso robo a Momoko y Gabriela de los que las amaban porque no soportaba ver como ellas disfrutaban, sus sobrinas eran felices y el sufría, si sobrinas.

Brick el más fuerte, frio, calculador, de corazón frio, mirada sin expresión de los RRB ahora se encontraba luchando por las dos personas que mas amaba y mientras luchaba recordaba cada minuto que paso con Momoko y disfruto cada instante pero aun no terminaba aun seguía, pobre del que se le cruzara en su camino, el tenia un látigo rojo en llamas, creado por sus poderes y cada vez que alguno se le acercaba le daba varios látigos hasta matar el cuerpo de los débiles mortales, el no disfrutaba masacrar y cada vez que lo hacia se reprendía y esperará que Momoko ni sus bebes los viera porque oh como se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, por fin habían terminado lo que tenían enfrente no era algo de adorar era una total masacre donde todos los soldados murieron, ni uno vivos, muchos degollados, otros cortados en trozos, otros sin carne dejando ver sus huesos, otros quemados completamente, caras destrozadas, columnas vertebrales rotas todo roto, muerto a latigazos, quemado.

-terminamos, hora de salvarlas-dijo Kaoru con una mirada de rabia, todos volaron rápido hacia donde estaban y intentaron abrir, Brick vio un botón y lo presiono cerrando las compuertas y después presiono otro dejando caer con suavidad a todas las muchachas en el suelo.

Todos corrieron hacia Gabriela y Momoko, las abrazaron lloraron pero…

-chicos tengo algo que decirles-dijo la pelirroja con cabeza baja.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?-dijo Brick con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nadie se la podía quitar.

-me tengo que ir-todos se quedaron en blanco.

-pero si estas con nosotros-dijo Miyako con lagrimas en los ojos, ella si sabía lo que venía.

-Butch, Boomer, pequeños y grandes idiotas cuiden de mis hermanas por favor-dijo empezando a llorar y acercándose y dándoles un abrazo.

-a que te refieres no entiendo-dijo un confundido Boomer.

-no puedo decirlo, ahora-dijo acercándose a Bellota y la abrazo mucho-pequeña idiota cuídate mucho y pórtate bien-dijo llorando mas y mas y la beso en la mejilla, fue con Burbuja-Burbuja-pero fue interrumpida.

-no tu no puedes, después de esto, tú no puedes! No puedes!-gritaba y chillaba su hermana menor, ella solo la consoló y abrazo.

-tranquila-se separo de ella y abrazo a Brian y Gabriela-sean muy felices como nunca lo han sido enserio!-sonrío, pero cuando vio a Brick no puedo evitar salir corriendo a sus brazos y abrazarlo tan fuerte como podía-perdóname, perdóname!-sollozaba en silencio en el pecho del pelirrojo y este la abrazo y presiono contra su pecho.

-que es lo que harás, no entiendo, porque te despides?-dijo sollozando el pelirrojo en la cabeza de Momoko.

-yo no puedo explicar, solo tengo que irme-levanto la cabeza y vio ese mar rojo que le encantaba perderse y lo beso tan apasionadamente que se lo quería comer, pero todo momento feliz tiene que terminar o no?

-sayonara**(adiós)**-dijo esta y se empezó a separar de este, mientras una chica encapuchada con un vestido con capucha blanca, se podía notar que era chica por el cabello largo color verde oscuro llegando a negro muy bonito y unas campanas en un mechón, ya que lo demás se tapaba y no dejaba ver su rostro y se le denotaba un poco las líneas del busto.

-lista para irte-dijo con una voz angelical.

-si, Brick cuida de ellos y no les tenga rabia porque tengan un parecido a mí-de ella se desprendió una luz, luego desapareció y en ambos brazos de Brick aparecieron dos bultitos, si dos bebes recién nacidos que lloraban y lloraban llenando de aire sus pequeños y desarrollados pulmones-son lo más preciado que tu y yo tenemos, cuídalos y ámalos- cada vez se separaba mas de todos y cuando llego al lado de la chica encapuchada salieron unas alas blancas y hermosas de la espalda de Momoko, dejando a todos mas atónitos de lo que ya estaban-ámenlos, por favor…porque aunque yo muera ellos serán el recuerdo que les dejare-dijo derramando mas lagrimas y alzar vuelo-los amo, a todos-dijo soltando una sonrisa al ver la cara de tristeza, felicidad de su novio-je t' aime-soltó en suspiro que Brick pudo escuchar, vio las sonrojadas mejillas de su novio y sonrío mas, cerró los ojos y poco a poco empezó a desaparecer dejando solo un rastro de flores Sakura, cuando desapareció por completo cayo una rosa roja en el suelo, se veía abierta, tan linda tan hermosa, con tanta vida.

-ella nos dejo…-dijo Miyako quien voltio a ver a ambos bebes-son preciosos, ella dio su vida por ellos, pero quien los amamantara?-dijo mirando como ambos bebes lloraban.

-yo lo hare-dijo Gabriela limpiándose el rastro de lagrimas-estoy también embarazada-dijo tratando de agarrar a la bebe, pero Brick no la dejo.

-vamos a casa-dijo con tono frio, pero al ver a los bebes su corazón se ablando y los abrazo y alzo el vuelo.

Y así todos los siguieron y se fueron a casa donde todo se sentía, extraño, raro, sin ella, cuando llego cambio al mundo y ahora cuando se fue también lo cambio, la caída de la PGG líder afecto a todos, menos a ellos que vieron que la niña era la idéntica a Momoko y el niño a Brick.

_Porque no importa si yo muero, te amare toda la vida…_

Un susurro del viento llego a los oídos de cierto pelirrojo que estaba acunando a sus hijos, miro sobre el vidrio de la venta y vio una estrella que de un momento a otro destello muy fuerte y se escucharon las risas de una chica y pudo sentir la presencia de alguien más en el cuarto.

_No importa si llego a morir, ellos son los frutos de nuestro amor, nadie lo puede negar…_

**FIN**

**LOSE LOSE QUE PATETICA, MALA ESCRITORA YO! BUENO LO IMPORTANTE ERA QUE IVA A PONER EL EPILOGO Y LA PARTE PERVERTIDA DE BOMBON Y BRICK QUE SE ME OLVIDO PONER, TAMBIEN SI QUIEREN EL FINAL FELIZ ME LO PUEDEN DECIR Y LO HARE, ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO MI LOCA HISTORIA! Y BUENO NOS DESPEDIMOS! **


	14. una noche entre los dos

**Bien aquí el cap de relleno de esta historia y para los que no tienen cuenta YA PUEDEN COMENTAR! CAP DE RELLENO EXPLICA XQ BLOSSOM TUVO QUE DEJAR A SUS HIJOS.**

_**Tragedia**_

_Esta es mi triste historia…si la historia de cómo no podre ser feliz y ver crecer y estar junto a mis hijos, a mis pequeños, junto a mi familia y junto a Brick…por desgracia no el destino de todos es el mejor pero nada podemos hacer solo seguir y también podemos cambiar, pero en mi caso no puedo cambiar nada…nada…recuerdo el dia perfectamente…solo fue hace unas horas atrás, pero lo recuerdo como si lo estuviera viviendo._

_Estaba yo tranquila soñando y a mi lado estaba Gabriela tranquilamente dormida, aun no se denotaban nuestras panzas, pero pronto lo haría y enserio estaba muy feliz de ver como ivan a crecer mis bebes, como seria feliz con Brick, mi único amor, no tenia tanto miedo porque se que ellos nos salvarían, estaba segura algo me lo decía, hasta que sentí una luz, abrí los ojos pesadamente y pude distinguir una chica encapuchada, la capucha estaba unida junto al hermoso vestido blanco que cargaba, tan largo que no dejaba ver sus pies, pensé que Gabriela también la había visto pero no, ella no despertó._

_-Momoko Akatsutsumi?-dijo con una hermosa, melodiosa y fina voz, música para mis maltratados oídos._

_-íi, soy yo-dije con una voz quebrada, si nos tenían con hambre pero como era súper poderosa podía aunque sea aguantar un poco más._

_-eh venido aquí, porque quiero hablar contigo, por cierto mi nombre es Kazane Hiyori-dijo ella así poniendo la capucha hacia atrás y dejando ver consigo a una hermosa chica de tez blanca, cabello verde oscuro casi llegando a negro, ojos azules, muy lindos, a un costado en un mechón tenía un lazo con unas campanas, me pareció muy tierno._

_-un gusto Kazane, pero me imagino que ya mi nombre lo sabes-esta solo asintió con la cabeza-y a que venias a hablarme-dije mirándola, buscando algo en su mirada, que? Ni yo lo sabía._

_-mira, se que tendrás dos preciosos bebes-cuando dijo eso mi corazón dio un vuelvo, asique son dos, genial dibuje una sonrisa y ella también, pero esa sonrisa se borro-Ck está tramando algo contra ti y créeme tus hijos no sobrevivirán-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y qué decir de los míos, no hablaba solo escuchaba, quería la solución todo con tal de que mis preciosos retoños vivan-es por eso que para salvarlos deberás sacrificar tu vida por la de ellos o de lo contrario tendrás que despedirte de ellos y solo podrás verlos desde arriba-esa fue una noticia horrible, sentí como algo dentro de mi hizo crack! Una muy fuerte punzada en el centro del pecho sentí, pero no podía quedarme viva y dejar que mis bebes mueran…no soportaría el dolor, prefiero morir y verlos a ellos con su padre y familia juntos sonriendo-asique, tu decisión es?-ella no tenía la culpa de nada en esto, no podía culparla la culpa la tenia Ck._

_-daré mi vida por ellos-dije decidida, no era una decisión egoísta, créanme es peor dejar que tus hijos mueran y que tu estés viva y tengas otros hijos, no mejor doy mi vida por ellos-estoy segura de ello-dije con un tono de voz firme, me limpie las lagrimas tenía que ser responsable, desde el momento en que me acosté con Brick, tenía que serlo quería ser madre, pues tendría que llevar consigo sus responsabilidades._

_-bien tan solo pon tus dedos aquí y dibuja una señal que quieras-una señal? No lo había pensado que mejor forma! Me dibuje a mi cuando era pequeña y tenia esos ojos de bicho, al lado Brick de pequeño y debajo de nosotros dos pequeñas bolitas, que serian mis hijos-muy linda, creativa y original-dijo sonriendo-nos vemos y lo siento-me abrazo muy fuerte y la abracé muy fuerte._

_-gracias, pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada-dije, deje de abrazarla y ella saco de su espalda unas hermosas alas blancas y puras y alzo vuelo yéndose, solo la vi hasta que paso el techo de concreto, porque no Salí de allí con mis poderes, porque no tenía las fuerzas eso es todo._

_-mañana será un largo día-me volví a acostar, puse una mano en mi vientre y me dormí con una sonrisa y unas lagrimas, lo que me esperaba era duro y tenía que saber afrontarlo._

**Continuára…**

**BIEN! SOLO FALTA EL EPILOGO(VERSION TRISTE), LA PARTE PERVERTIDA DE BLOSSOM Y BRICK(mi parte favorita xDDD) Y EL FINAL FELIZ Y SE ACABA ESTA HISTORIA QUE HIZO LLORAR, REIR, ENOJARSE, SER BIPOLAR NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAPITULO blossXbrick**


	15. regresaré

**JOJOJOJO LLEGO MI CAPITULOOOO FAVORITOOOO! ECCHI *-* PERVERSION! SI LLEGO OTRO CAP DE RELLENO Y ESTE ES EN LA PARTE DONDE VAN A NACER ESOS PRECIOSOS BEBES QUE VEREMOS MUY PRONTO! ESPERO QUE SE MUERAN DE PERVERSION CON ESTE CAP Y GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**Por favor esta escena es fuerte y si usted es menor de 18 años por favor absténgase a leerla.**

**Que carajos estoy diciendo! Si la dueña de la historia es menor de edad aun! Solo estaba jugando! Si sufren de no se que, es por su propia cuenta! xD ya hice mi buena acción del día! xD**

_**Tuya**_

Excitación, nerviosismo, emoción, miedo, alegría, sorpresa, que mas emociones podía sentir en ese momento, estaba tan no sabía cómo, hasta pensé que soy bipolar, es mi primera, la primera vez, dicen que es especial, todos en algún momento la imaginamos como lo mejor, pero a veces no es como imaginamos, ese deseo, saber si dolerá mucho o no, te violaran, será brusco?...pero la protección, si la protección, hasta ahora no me importa mucho, yo se que las enfermedades y eso, pero nosotros seres sobrehumanos si nosotros tenemos algo en nuestro cuerpo cambia y ninguno de los dos los tiene, además yo quiero, anhelo ser madre, a temprana edad, si, pero yo quiero tener dos retoños de ese amor que Brick y yo nos profesamos, pensaran que soy una irresponsable lose, pero yo no eh cambiado sigo igual que antes, solo que finjo ser alguien que no soy y eso es algo que nadie se ah dado cuenta.

-Momoko!-no me había dado cuenta pero ya habíamos llegado a casa, un miedo me invado, era mi primera vez, era inexperta no sabía nada.

-dime-dije normal, no sé cómo pude decir eso tan tranquila, pero estaba asustada…no sé sí dolería o no, era inexperta en este tema, pero no podía! Yo quiero mis retoños! Soy una irresponsable, me llamaran puta, perra o zorra, pero yo quiero retoños de ese hombre que yo amo Brick Him o Jojo cual sea el caso.

-estas asustada no es así?-me sobresalte, pero asentí y el sonrío y me deposito con cuidado en la cama-no te asustes no te hare daño-esas palabras, solo esas palabras bastaron para que todo mi miedo se esfumara y tuviera todo el valor.

-si es así…entonces...yo-no sabía que decir, solo sentí cuando me aprisiono y me beso con tanta ternura, me sentía tan bien, me mordió el labio inferior y abrí la boca y dejo pasar su caliente lengua explorando cada rincón de mi cavidad y yo no lo deje y también le seguí el juego, la boca de Brick sabia a menta y una muy deliciosa, la excitación me estaba llegando poco a poco, pero como no si con este hombre tan sexy como no tener un orgasmo.

Rompió el beso, pero no por aire, porque por allí mismo empezó a bajar poco a poco dando besitos hasta llegar a mi cuello y morderme un poco suave, pero ese pequeño mordisco basto para que soltara un pequeño gemido, que fueron música para los oídos de mi amado, me empezó a besar el cuello, para después lamerlo y siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi blusa que de un tirón la rompió y tiro, quede solo con el sostén, sonrío, sentí mis mejillas arder, era la primera que me veía así aparte…oh Dios! Brick es tan genial con su mano empezó a acariciar mis pechos por encima de la prenda, con sus manos masajeaba mis pechos y los apretaba un poco, yo no sabía cómo pero sentía como me mojaba, no podía articular ni una palabra solo podía gemir, me saco la prenda y hay si sentí gloria, con una masajeaba uno de mis pechos y con su boca daba placer a mi pezón, debo decir que se sentía genial me excitaba mas y mas, este chico me quiere matar de excitación, sentía su lengua caliente cuando succionaba, besaba, mordía y lamia mi pezón, dejo ese y le fue a dar placer al otro.

-B-Brick-en medio de gemidos al fin pude articular una palabra, el paro y me miro.

-que pasa, no te gusta-su rostro cambio completamente.

-no, solo que es injusto que tú me des placer y yo no a ti-sonreí y le quite la camisa y cuando observe ese abdomen, su pecho debo decir que tragué duro saliva, esta ardiente, el es ardiente, sus ojos son ardientes, todo él es ardiente, sin que él se diera cuenta ya le había bajado el pantalón.

-traviesa-me sonrío y ahora era el que se ponía abajo mío, estaba muy nerviosa, cerré los ojos y respire hondo, solo escuche la risa burlona de Brick y fruncí el ceño y baje sus bóxers y lo mire con mirada desafiante, aun tenía esa sonrisa burlona en su cara, ya verá que de ingenua no tengo ni un pelo, voltee mi mirada hacia abajo y lo vi, vi el miembro, me asuste lo acepto, era grueso y estaba caliente-tranquila no muerde si el dueño no hace nada-dijo y me sorprendió, le mire feo, no es justo apenas era una principiante no sabía nada de esto, pero lo hice lo metí en mi boca y tenía un sabor raro, no puedo creer que lo esté haciendo, lo hacía más rápido hasta que sentí los gruñidos de Brick eran música para mis oídos asique lo hice con más fuerza y lo succione hay sentí como salía algo de allí era un liquido blanco todo pegajoso y caliente, me lo trague todo, también tenía un sabor raro, pero cuando lo saque de mi boca salpico otro poco y calló en todo mi cuerpo.

-ah?-mire a Brick que tenía los ojos cerrados, tenia los mechones pegados a la cara por el sudor de la excitación, tenía la boca semi-abierta se veía muy linda y tierno, sonríe.

-bien estas lista-dijo cuando introdujo en mi dos dedos y sintió como estaba de húmeda, solté un gritillo si dolío un poco-tranquila tratare de que no duela si?-me miro con una mirada de confianza y ternura, yo solo lo bese y puse mis manos atrás de su nuca y jugué con sus mechones, el puso sus manos en mi cintura y lo introdujo, debo decir que me dolío, pero gracias a que Brick me estaba besando podía omitir los gemidos de dolor, cada vez se introducía en mi poco a poco, ya cuando lo introdujo todo empezó un vaivén estaba inexperta asique trate de seguir sus movimientos, cuando lo logre me sentía en el cielo, si, en el cielo, lo que Brick hacia conmigo, en un vaivén de caderas todo el dolor se fue y solo sentía placer, ese placer cada vez se hacía más fuerte hasta que sentí que ya no podía mas y me corrí, lo que no sabía es que Brick se correría conmigo, eso me lleno de mas felicidad, hasta que caí un poco cansada en su pecho.

-te amo, Brick Him-lo dije con toda sinceridad, era cierto, amaba a ese hombre con todo mi ser.

-igual yo, te amo Bombón-el sabía que si me decía "también yo" no era te amo, porque un "yo también" ó "igual yo" no es un te amo-espero que este lista para la segunda ronda-sonrío con perversión.

-eh?-cuando lo dije ya era tarde había comenzado de nuevo y así fue como ambos nos entregamos a los deseos carnales por unas horas más.

-Especial-

_Ese día nadie sabía, yo no sabía, él no sabía que iban a ser concebido esos retoños míos, que ahora descansan en su cunita, son tan lindos, como los amo, con todo mi ser y me duele no poder estar con ellos tres, pero era mi vida o la de ellos y créanme que soy feliz, soy mama, no estaré con ellos pero los veré crecer desde acá arriba, cuando comentan un error iré y les diré que estaba mal, cuando tengan pesadillas peleare en ellas hasta que sean sueños, velare sus sueños, estaré hay siempre que me necesiten, los amare no importa lo que hagan yo siempre los amare hijos míos._

Esto eran los rezos en templo viejo en la cima de la montaña, un templo donde los espíritus iban y se desahogaban y en ese templo había una oportunidad escrita.

"aquel que dado la vida por alguien, haya muerto sin pecados, haya muerto sin necesidad regresara al mundo de los vivos, pero aquel que haya matado y ahora ah muerto, haya cometido pecados inmunes y no haya perdonado ni confesado se quedara en el mundo de los muertos sin excepciones".

-por eso hoy 12 de Marzo se declara a Momoko Akatsutsumi libre de todo pecado, puede volver a la vida de los vivos-dijo un hombre con una barba extensa y calvo.

-volveré…veré a mis a bebes, veré a Brick!-dijo cierta pelirroja con alegría.

-sí-dijo el anciano para retirarse.

**Continuara…**

**YASEEEE TODOS HAN QUEDADO COMO "QUE PASO AQUÍ?" PERO ES QUE TODOS TIENEN RAZON, FUI MUY INJUSTA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! **


End file.
